Everybod Hurts
by feel-the-magic-in-the-making
Summary: "É possível alguém sofrer por amor a ponto de ficar noites sem dormir direito, sem comer direito, chorando todos os dias e bebendo toda a noite?"
1. Chapter 1

6 anos depois de glee...

Chris' POV

6 anos se passaram após o fim de glee. Faz bastante tempo não? Todo ano acontece uma festa para todo o elenco se encontrar, mas eu nunca fui em nenhuma das edições... O motivo? Problemas de saúde. Aliás, eu praticamente sumi na mídia. Eu não estava apto. Eu perdi 6 anos que poderiam ser de sucesso por conta da minha saúde. Vendi minha casa em Los Angeles e voltei para Clovis. Fico muito decepcionado comigo porque dei muito trabalho para os meus pais: cuidar de 2 filhos doentes. Por que eu me entreguei aos acontecimentos e adoeci? Sou um estúpido!

Mas tudo isso vai mudar, e vai ser hoje! Depois de anos vou finalmente re-encontrar meus amigos nessa festa que vai marcar a volta de Christopher Paul Colfer ao estrelato.

Darren's POV

Hoje vou ter a chance de ver meus amigos do elenco de Glee. Por conta de minhas obrigações, tanto em relação ao trabalho, quanto em relação a família, é sempre complicado. Os encontros são bons por isso: é praticamente a única oportunidade que tenho para vê-los novamente. Porém de todos eles, só um nunca aparecia: Chris. A única coisa que eu sei é que ele se afastou por conta de problemas de saúde e que quase nunca dava sinal de vida. Todos os anos eu vou na esperança de encontrá-lo, mas tudo era em vão. É triste não ter a presença dele. Sinto muito a sua falta. Talvez se eu não tivesse feito a burrada de casar, tudo entre nós seria diferente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi gente. Estou re-postando a história porque o Nyah excluiu... Por favor, se você não tiver conta aqui no e quiser fazer seus comentários mande MP pela minha conta do Nyah!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Chris' POV

Estou me arrumando para a festa com uma certa confiança. Confiança essa que nos últimos anos raramente eu tenho. Ninguém sabia que eu estava indo para o encontro, exceto Ryan Murphy. Ele é um dos motivos de eu está indo: Ryan tem uma proposta de emprego pra mim numa nova série. Essa será a volta, o recomeço pra mim. Estou muito feliz.

Mas quem não estava muito contente com isso tudo é o meu noivo Robert. Ele foi o médico que me tratou quando eu estava doente. Por mais que eu esteja melhor, ele teme uma recaída. Por causa desse medo, eu ainda tomo meus remédios. E essa festa não estava agradando em nada a ele.

POV Narrador

(Chris estava procurando por uma roupa no seu closet, enquanto Robert estava deitado na cama, observando o noivo)

- (segurando duas camisas) Rob? A azul ou a preta? (pergunta Chris)

- (num tom meio irritado) Sei lá, usa a azul. É a sua cor favorita.

- Mas eu gosto de preto. Eu fico muito bem com essa cor.

(Robert começa a mexer no celular)

- Robert me ajuda! (grita Chris)

- Eu não sei Chris! Use o que quiser. (diz Robert, tentando ser indiferente)

- Para com isso Robert! Para de me tratar desse jeito! Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?

- (se levanta) Você sabe muito bem o motivo de eu estar fazendo isso! Eu não quero que você vá a essa festa!

- Você não é meu pai e muito menos a minha mãe para mandar em mim. E mesmo se fosse, eu estou grandinho o suficiente para decidir o que posso e o que não posso fazer!

- Eu sei disso Chris, mas você sabe quem com certeza vai estar lá. Você acabou de se recuperar. Você não pode se arriscar.

- Mas como eu vou saber se me recuperei ou não. Se eu encontrar a raiz do meu problema, realmente saberei se estou "curado" ou não. Além disse, o Ryan vai conversar comigo sobre um papel na nova série dele. Eu preciso muito disso! É importante pra mim.

- Você sabe que não precisa trabalhar. Com o meu salário de médico dá para oferecer para nós uma vida confortável!

- Eu não quero depender de alguém! Eu quero ter a minha independência que eu tinha quando fazia glee, escrevia e vendia roteiros, escrevia livros... Eu quero aquela vida de volta!

- Mas você ficou doente por causa de sua antiga vida!

- Não, eu fiquei doente porque fui muito infantil. Apenas isso!

- Eu não quero que você vá e ponto final! (diz Robert gritando)

- Opa! Abaixo o tom comigo hein. Eu vou sim e acabou!

- Chris, eu apenas estou zelando pela sua saúde! Eu não quero que ver você em depressão graças a um filho da puta chamado Darren Criss!

- Não xinga a mãe dele não ok? Ela não tem culpa de nada, eu só fiquei em depressão por causa por excesso de amor que eu senti. Robert, ele é passado pra mim.

- Quem me garante que ao revê-lo, esse "excesso de amor" não volte?

- Eu te garanto! Eu te amo Robert. Agora se você não confia em mim, eu não posso fazer nada!

(Chris pega suas chaves e celular, e sai)

Chris' POV

Eu, as vezes, acho o Robert tão possessivo e ciumento. Eu entendo que ele se preocupa comigo, mas a ponto de não me deixar seguir meus sonhos já é demais. Eu sei muito bem quem posso encontrar na festa, mas dane-se. Eu o esqueci! Bom, pelo menos eu acho. A dúvida será tirada hoje a noite.

Me sinto tão mal quando brigo com Robert. Ele cuidou de mim tão bem. Ouvia toda aquele meu drama. Ele sem dúvida foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.

Flashback on...

(1ª consulta de Chris no psicólogo. Ele entra na sala sério e senta no divã)

- Christopher Paul Colfer não é? (pergunta Robert)

- Sim. Sou eu.

- Eu sou o dr. Robert, estou aqui para ouvi-lo. Quando quiser começar...

- É possível alguém sofrer por amor a ponto de ficar noites sem dormir direito, sem comer direito, chorando todos os dias e bebendo toda a noite?

- Bom, é possível quando é um sentimento muito forte. Isso é uma coisa que você deve administrar para que não deixe entrar no controle de si... Mas por que você não conta o que aconteceu desde o começo...

Flashback off... Chris' POV

Eu vou nessa festa mesmo brigado com Rob. Depois eu me entendo com ele. Agora é o início de um novo futuro de Chris Colfer.


	3. Chapter 3

Darren's POV

Estou um pouco animado para a festa. Estava todo combinado: eu ia e Mia ia ficar com a Ariel... Bom, eu pensei que tudo estava organizado...

POV Narrador

(Darren já estava arrumado, sentado vendo desenho com Ariel na sala, esperando por Mia para finalmente sair)

- Pai, cadê a mamãe? (pergunta a garota)

- Eu também quero saber. Onde foi parar a sua mãe?

(O celular de Darren vibra, é uma mensagem)

_Darren, aconteceu um imprevisto aqui no ensaio e não vai dar pra ficar com a Ariel. Sinto muito. Beijos, Mia._

(Darren lê a mensagem, suspira e se levanta)

- Ariel vamos te arrumar! (diz Darren)

- Por que papai?

- Você vai pra festa com o papai.

- Oba! (grita feliz a menina)

(Darren dá um banho em sua filha, a arruma e sai)

Darren's POV

Eu não acredito que a Mia fez isso. Agora eu vou ter que levar a Ariel pra festa. Não que eu não gosta da minha própria filha, pelo contrário, ela foi uma das poucas coisas boas que me acontecerem nesses últimos anos.

Arrumei Ariel e fomos para a festa. Esse evento ia acontecer num clube pequeno em L.A e não tinha muitos convidados. Depois de fotos e entrevistas no tapete vermelho, adentrei no local e logo me deparei com Dianna e Lea que estavam conversando.

POV Narrador

- Darren Criss! Quanto tempo a gente não se vê! (diz Dianna abraçando Darren)

- Uns 6 meses, eu acho! (diz Darren, se afastando de Dianna e abraçando Lea) Lea querida... Tudo bem?

- To bem sim e você? (diz Lea se afastando de Darren)

- To indo... (diz Darren)

- E você é a pequena Ariel não é? (diz Lea abaixando, se dirigindo a Ariel)

- Aham. Sou eu. (diz Ariel sorrindo)

- Ela é uma graça Darren, a cara da mãe! (diz Dianna)

- E em falar em mãe, cadê Mia? Ela não veio com vocês por quê? (pergunta Lea)

- Ela tinha compromissos com a banda dela e...

- (interrompendo Darren) OH. MEU. DEUS! Olha quem está vindo aí! (diz Dianna muito supresa)

(Darren vira-se e vê Chris entrando no clube)


	4. Chapter 4

Darren's POV

Não acredito! Chris veio. Estou praticamente em transe. Como eu senti falta daqueles olhos azuis. Ele ainda está tão lindo e perfeito, Agora eu me lembrei o quanto me apaixonei por ele porque de repente aquele sentimento que estava um pouco adormecido em mim rensceu. Passou um flashback na minha cabeça de todos os momentos que passei com ele.

Flashback on...

(Darren estava no seu primeiro dia nos estúdios de glee. Ele chegou de carro e foi na administração pegar seu crachá. Depois de 30 minutos ele finalmente chegou no estúdio e foi parado por Ryan)

- Darren, chegar atrasado não é a melhor forma de começar no seu novo emprego. (diz o diretor sério)

- Desculpa, eu acabei me perdendo. (diz Darren um pouco sem-graça)

- Tudo bem, acontece sempre no primeiro dia. Eu perdoo.

- Obrigado. Prometo que vou fazer tudo para que isso não se repita.

- Calma Darren, não tem problema. Agora, você vai acompanhar Nick que vai te levar no trailer de maquiagem, cabeleireiro e figurino. Aí você volta pra cá para gravar umas cenas com Chris.

- Ok senhor.

(Darren faz a maquiagem, cabelo e veste o uniforme da Dalton. Depois ele volta para se encontrar novamente com Ryan. O baixo encontra o diretor conversando com outro rapaz. Ryan Murphy vê Darren esperando por ele, e caminha junto com o outro rapaz em direção ao moreno)

- Darren, deixa te apresentar seu parceiro de cena. Esse é o famoso Chris Colfer!

- Não, eu o conheço. Aliás, eu sou um grande fã dele. (diz Darren empolgado)

- Imagina, eu que sou grande fã seu Darren. O Harry 'Freaking' Potter. (diz Chris também empolgado)

- Não acredito! Chris Colfer é meu fã... só pode estar de brincadeira! (diz Darren surpreso)

- Eu não estou brincando! Amo Harry Potter e adoro A Very Potter Musical e Sequel. Morro de rir! Já assistir uma porção de vezes!

- Me recuso a acreditar! (diz Darren ainda surpreso)

- É sério Darren! Por que você não acredita em mim? (pergunta Chris)

- O rapazes, eu estou aqui ainda. (diz Ryan)

- Desculpe- me. É que quando eu me empolgo, não há quem me segure. (diz Chris rindo)

- Depois vocês conversam... Agora gravação!

Flashback off... Chris' POV

Quando cheguei na festa, todos ficaram surpresos. Era de se esperar não é? Aquilo era pra eles o chamado "Chris Colfer surgindo das cinzas". Rapidamente fui cercado por vários fotógrafos e jornalistas. Nas entrevistas rápidas que dei tiveram perguntas do tipo: "Porque você saiu da TV?", "Qual era seu problema de saúde?", "Você está curado?", "Tem alguma proposta de emprego?"... Nossa! Eu realmente senti falta disso. Sim, a vida de famoso não é fácil: sua privacidade é tirada, as pessoas te julgam quase sempre pelas atitudes ruins, não pelas boas... Mas tudo na vida tem seu lado bom e ruim, certo?

Depois de quase meia hora no tapete vermelho, finalmente conseguir entrar no clube. E a minha entrada foi meio que triunfal: as pessoas simplesmente paravam para olhar para mim como seu eu fosse um deus. Todas aquelas estavam felizes e surpresas ao me ver depois de todos esses anos. Porém no meio de todas aqueles convidados, me deparo com uma figura baixa, de cabelos cacheados, olhos cor de mel e um pouco barbudo: Darren Criss.

Ele está tão diferente mas aquele olhar é o mesmo. O mesmo pelo qual me apaixonei e sofri tanto. Na verdade, eu me encantei por ele desde que assisti "A Very Potter Musical". Ele era uma graça com aqueles cabelos cacheados e óculos redondos. E depois eu tive a oportunidade de trabalhar com ele e de conhecê-lo pessoalmente... E o fato de que o personagem dele, o Blaine. era um "possível" interesse amoroso de Kurt me deixou bem animado.

O nosso primeiro dia de gravações juntos foi divertido. Ele era realmente talentoso e um bom ator. Ter ele em cena era bem legal. Até que no final das gravações, eu acabo recebendo um convite...

Flashback on...

(Chris está no seu trailer, prestes a trocar de roupa quando ouve uma batida na porta)

- Quem é? (grita Chris)

- Sou eu, o Darren. (responde o rapaz atrás da porta)

- Pode entrar, a porta está aberta. (diz Chris)

(Darren abre a porta e se depara com Chris, ainda com o figurino de Kurt)

- Oi Chris.

- (diz sentando no sofá) Oi Darren. (diz Chris, apontando a cadeira em frente a ele) Senta aí, fique a vontade... O que eu devo a honra de sua visita?

- Bom eu queria te fazer um convite...

- Convite para que? (pergunta Chris curioso)

- Para jantar comigo hoje.

- Jantar comigo? (perguntou um tanto espantado)

- Sim, porque o espanto? (perguntou Darren)

- Não, eu não estou espantado! (mente Chris)

- Então, você aceita?

- Sim. Mas com uma condição...

- Que seria...

- Você me levar em casa. É que o meu carro está no conserto.

- Sem problemas, eu te levo.

- Então deixa eu me trocar. Aí eu passo lá no seu trailer.

- Combinado. Estarei te esperando.

Flashback off... Chris' POV

Minhas lembranças foram interrompidas pelos gritos de Lea me chamando. Eu senti muita falta dela. Dane-se Darren, tenho que falar com a minha amiga.. Abraçá-la. Então fui caminhando calmamente até eles e percebi que junto deles tinha uma garotinha. Ela era a cópia perfeita de Mia, ou seja, filha de Darren. O grande motivo de tudo que aconteceu, mas a garota é apenas uma criança, porque devo culpá-la? O grande culpado é o Darren...

POV Narrador...

- Chris que saudade! (grita Lea abraçando o amigo fortemente) Aonde você se meteu? (se solta de Chris)

- Eu tive que me afastar mas prometo que não sumirei mais ! (diz Chris agora abraçando Dianna)

- Chris eu senti tanto a sua falta! (disse Dianna que depois de pouco tempo se afastou de Chris)

(Chris olha para Darren)

- Oi Darren. (diz Chris oferecendo a mão para o homem baixo)

(Darren, ao invés de apertar a mão, ele abraça Chris. O mais novo se assusta com o gesto mas com o tempo relaxa nos braços do baixo)

- (sussurrando no ouvido de Chris) Eu senti tanta sua falta.

- Imagino. (diz Chris friamente, se soltando de Darren) Quem é essa menininha? (se abaixa para conversar com a garota)

- Eu sou a Ariel. (disse a menina sorrindo)

- Prazer Ariel, eu sou o Chris. (diz apertando a mãozinha da garota)

- Eu sei quem você. Você é o namorado do papai no glee, o Kurt. (disse inocentemente a criança)

- Você assiste glee? (pergunta Chris)

- Aham, você beija o meu pai lá. É tão romântico. (diz a menina sorridente)

- Eu não beijo seu pai, aqueles dois são Kurt e Blaine. E eu sou Chris. (tenta explicar Chris)

- Eu já disse isso pra ela, mas Ariel insiste nessa história. (diz Darren)

- Darren, ela é uma criança. Ainda não entende. (diz Lea)

(Ouve-se a voz de Ryan no microfone)

- Amigos, vão se acomodando que já vamos começar a festa!


	5. Chapter 5

**Darren's POV**

Chris me tratou tão friamente. Nem parece que um dia já tivemos um romance. Eu entendo o comportamento dele. Eu o magoei, fui um idiota quando pensei que ele viria até mim de braços abertos.

Mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi a conversa dele com a Ariel. É certo que Chris sempre sempre se deu bem com crianças mas ele tratar bem a criança que é o motivo de nós dois não estarmos juntos até hoje foi uma surpresa.

Agora estamos sentados numa mesa: eu, Ariel, Lea, Dianna, Chris e Ashley. Tive que sentar com eles porque Lea e Dianna estavam bem empolgadas com minha filha. Enquanto isso, Chris e Ashley estavam conversando animadamente e eu estava boiando totalmente.

Meus pensamentos se resumem a uma única pessoa: Chris. Parece que foi ontem tudo que aconteceu, mesmo fazendo alguns anos. Por exemplo, o nosso primeiro jantar. Foi tão divertido. Eu percebi o quanto nós tínhamos uma ligação.

**Flashback on...**

(Chris se arruma e caminha até o trailer de Darren. Ele bate na porta).

- (grita de dentro do trailer) Quem é?

- Sou eu, Chris.

- Estou indo!

(Depois de um pouco mais de 1 minuto, Darren sai do trailer)

- Vamos? (pergunta Darren)

- Vamos!

(Chris e Darren foram para o carro do baixo. Durante o trajeto, eles cantaram as músicas do Ipod do dono do carro. Depois de 20 minutos, os rapazes chegaram num Restaurante Italiano pequeno num lugar pouco movimentado de Los Angeles. Eles saíram do automóvel e, foram recebidos pela recepcionista que os levou para mesa e entregou os menus)

- Eu não acredito que você assistiu A Very Potter Musical. (disse Darren)

- É sério! Eu juro. Quer que eu prove? (perguntou Chris)

- Prove!

- (Chris começa a cantar) _I gotta get back to Hogwarts,__  
__I gotta get back to school.__  
__Gotta get myself to Hogwarts,__  
__where everybody knows I'm cool._

- É sério que você sabe cantar? (pergunta Darren ainda não acreditando)

- Claro. Eu sei todas as músicas. Canta comigo Harry Freaking Potter!

- (os dois rapazes cantam baixo)_Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts,__  
__to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts.__  
__Its all that I love, and it's all that I need.__  
__HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back-_

(A garçonete chega e interrompe-os)

- Os senhores querem fazer seus pedidos? (pergunta ela simpaticamente)

- Ah sim. Eu quero uma lasanha e uma coca-cola diet por favor. (diz Chris)

- Eu quero lasanha e vinho, o melhor da casa. (diz Darren)

- Nada de vinho Darren, você está me levando pra casa. (diz o mais novo sério)

- Que foi? Não confia em mim não? (pergunta Darren)

- Considerando o fato de que te conheci hoje, não. Traz um suco de laranja pra ele. Nada de vinho! (diz Chris)

- Anotado. Os pedidos já estão a caminho. (diz a garçonete que se retira)

- Você é muito ruim Chris. (diz o baixo um pouco chateado)

- Não sou ruim, apenas precavido. Mudando de assunto, eu queria saber o porquê de sua paixão pela Disney...

- Como você sabe que eu sou um grande fã da Disney? (pergunta o mais velho intrigado)

- Eu já te conhecia. Depois de ver AVPM eu pesquisei sobre você e achei seus covers da Disney. Todos eles são muito bonitos e você é muito talentoso. Você merece estar em glee.

- Assim você me deixa envergonhado. (diz Darren corado)

- Não fique assim. Eu falo isso do fundo do meu coração. Eu já vi os seus trabalhos e você é incrível!

- Você também é. Você é um exemplo pra mim e todos os adolescentes que assistem a série. Depois de tudo que sofreu em sua juventude, conseguir dar a volta por cima.

- (com os olhos cheios d'água) Obrigada.

- (pega uma das mãos de Chris) Não tem do que agradecer.

(Os dois se olham por algum tempo)

- (meio sem-jeito, soltando a mão de Darren) Bom, vamos mudar de assunto não é? Qual é o livro de Harry Potter que mais gosta?

- Eu amo demais o Cálice de Fogo.

- Não acredito nisso! Eu também! É o meu favorito!

- Nós temos os mesmos gostos...

- Pois é...

(Um silêncio novamente se estabelece. Eles apenas se olham. Isso tudo se encerra quando a garçonete chega com os pedidos. Eles jantam conversando muito e animadamente. Os rapazes pedem a sobremesa e Darren sempre arrumava um jeito de fazer palhaçadas. Os dois já estão agora quase terminando e prestes a ir embora).

- Já está na hora de irmos. Amanhã temos gravação. (começa a pegar a carteira na bolsa) Darren, deixa que eu pago!

- Não, eu pago. Eu convidei, eu pago! (diz Darren pegando sua carteira)

- Que tal dividirmos a conta? (pergunta Chris)

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Vamos dividir?

- Sim. Vamos dividir.

(Os dois pagam a conta e saem do restaurante)

**Flashback off... Chris' POV**

Como eu sentia falta da Ashley. Ela era minha melhor amiga. Batendo papo com ela me faz esquecer um pouco do fato de que Darren está a poucos metros de distância em relação a mim. Em falar de Darren, eu achei a filha dele uma graça. É uma cópia perfeita da Mia.

Mia realmente é uma mulher de sorte. Não digo isso porque já me envolvi com e sim pelo fato de conhecê-lo. Darren é uma das pessoas mais gentis que já conheci se não o mais gentil. Não foi a toa que um dia eu me apaixonei perdidamente por ele.

Flashback on...

(Darren e Chris chegaram na casa do mais novo. Os dois estão ainda no carro)

- É foi isso.. (diz Chris)

- Foi divertido não? (pergunta Darren)

- Aham... Obrigado por me impedir de ficar em casa no maior tédio, te devo essa.

- É pra isso que serve os amigos não é?

- Aham... É verdade! Bom, vou indo. Amanhã tem gravação... Ah em falar nisso, você já gravou em estúdio "Teenage Dream"?

- Não. Eu vou pro estúdio amanhã cedo.

- Ah sim. Obrigado mais uma vez pela companhia.

- Que nada, eu que agradeço.

- Tchau. (tdiz Chris começando a tirar o cinto de segurança e depois a abrir a porta do automóvel) Até amanhã. (vai saindo do carro)

- Espera! (diz Darren)

- (virando sem para Darren) O que?

- Não vai se despedir direito não? (pergunta Darren chateado)

- Que? (pergunta o mais novo confuso)

- Me dá um abraço Chris?

- Abraço? (pergunta confuso)

- Sim, um abraço. Vamos lá, eu não mordo.

- Darren, isso não é necessário.

- Chris pensa comigo: tanto eu quanto você sabemos que Kurt e Blaine um dia vão se envolver, então uma hora ou outra teremos que ter esse tipo de intimidade.

- Mas é em cena Darren. São Kurt e Blaine não Darren e Chris. Não podemos misturar as coisas.

- Eu não estou tentando misturar as coisas. Eu sou hetero Chris, e nunca tive dúvidas disso. Eu apenas gosto de ser carinhoso, tratar bem as pessoas. E vai ser bom para os personagens nós atores estarmos confortáveis com a presença do outro. Por favor...

- Tá bom, eu te abraço.

(Chris se aproxima de Darren e lhe dá um abraço caloroso, que ambos ficam confortáveis. Eles ficam alguns minutos, até que Chris se afasta)

- Boa noite Darren...

- Boa noite Chris...

Flashback off... POV Narrador

(Os pensamentos de Chris são interrompidos por uma Ashley chateada por ter falado sozinha enquanto o rapaz relembrava seu passado)

- Chris? Christopher Paul Colfer? Terra chamando Colfer! (diz Ashley estalando os dedos, para alertar o rapaz)

- Oi? Ai Ashley desculpa. Eu me perdi totalmente em meus pensamentos. O que você disse mesmo? (disse Chris)

- Eu disse que vai começar o karaokê.

- Karaokê?

- Sim, é o que a gente faz nos encontros. Cantamos como nos velhos tempos.

- Ah sim. (diz Chris)

- (falando ao microfone) Vamos começar o karaokê! Mas antes vamos agradecer a Chris por ter vindo esse ano! (diz Iann Brenan)

(Todos aplaudem e gritam animadamente enquanto Chris acena sorrindo)

- Amber, pode fazer as honras da casa? (pergunta o homem no microfone)

- Claro. (gritz Amber se levantando)

**Chris' POV**

Sinto pena da Ashley que falou sozinha enquanto eu lembrava daquele jantar. Quando ele usou a desculpa de Kurt e Blaine um dia se envolverem para me abraça, confesso que pintou uma gota de esperança no meu coração. Eu realmente pensei em um possível interesse dele por mim. Mas tudo foi para o espaço quando ele disse a palavrinha mágica que sempre me deixa frustado: Hetero. O que me restava era esquecer e seguir em frente, mas quem disse que eu fiz isso. Eu me apaixonava por ele a cada dia mais.

**Flashback on...**

(Dia seguinte. Chris e Darren iam gravar a cena que Blaine cantava "Teenage Dream". Os dois atores não se viram a manhã toda. Enquanto Darren gravava a música no estúdio, Chris gravava cenas em que Blaine/Darren não estava. No meio da tarde. finalmente os dois se encontraram. Darren está com seu terno Dalton, e Chris com seu figurino de Kurt. Chris está sentado em sua cadeira, mexendo em seu Blackberry)

- Oi Chris! (diz Darren sorridente)

- Ai que susto Darren! (diz Chris assustado, guardando seu celular na bolsa)

- (ri um pouco) Desculpa mas essa foi a intenção...

- Ridículo você! (diz batendo no ombro de Darren)

(Ryan se aproxima dos dois)

- Prontos? (pergunta o diretor)

- Sim! (diz Chris)

(Eles começam a ouvir as orientações de Ryan e começam a gravar. Chris/Kurt estava encantado com a versão de Darren/Blaine. Seu coração batia forte enquanto assistia a linda performance)

**Flashback off... POV Narrador**

(Amber termina de cantar e Ryan sobe até o palco, ao som dos aplausos)

- Obrigada Amber. Quem pode ser o próximo?... Uhm, que tal um dueto? Vem Chris e Darren cantar pra gente!

* * *

**Um dueto... Será que rola?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flashback off... POV Narrador**

(Amber termina de cantar e Ryan sobe até o palco, ao som dos aplausos)

- Obrigada Amber. Quem pode ser o próximo?... Uhm, que tal um dueto? Vem Chris e Darren cantar pra gente!

(Todos aplaudem, incentivando os dois rapazes a subirem no palco. Darren e Chris se olham. Darren se levanta e caminha até o palco)

- (falando ao microfone) Vem Chris! Cante comigo!

(Os ex-colegas de elenco gritam incentivando o rapaz mais novo. Chris então finalmente se levanta e sobe no palco)

- Que música vamos cantar? (pergunta Chris ao microfone)

- Alguém tem alguma sugestão? (pergunta Darren)

(Lea levanta amão tentando alertar os dois, Darren percebe, desce do palco e oferece o microfone para a baixa)

- Eu quero que vocês cantem "One and Only" de Adele. (diz Lea)

- Eu conheço. Pode ser isso? (pergunta Darren, caminhando de volta para o palco)

- Pode sim. (diz Chris)

(O som da canção em instrumental invade o local e Darren começa a cantar)

_You've been on my mind,__  
__I grow fonder every day,__  
__Lose myself in time,__  
__Just thinking of your face,__  
__God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my__  
__doubts go,__  
__You're the only one that I want,_

(Darren olha para Chris, que está evitando ao máximo o contato visual com o baixo)

_I don't know why I'm scared,__  
__I've been here before,__  
__Every feeling, every word,__  
__I've imagined it all,__  
__You'll never know if you never try,__  
__To forgive your past and simply be mine,__  
_

(Darren canta o refrão olhando para Chris. A plateia bate palmas no ritmo da canção)_  
_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,__  
__Promise I'm worthy,__  
__To hold in your arms,__  
__So come on and give me a chance,__  
__To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,__  
__Until the end starts,__  
_

(Chris começa a cantar, ainda não olhando para Darren. Todos aplaudem e gritam animados)_  
_

_If I've been on your mind,__  
__You hang on every word I say,__  
__Lose yourself in time,__  
__At the mention of my name,__  
__Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close,__  
__And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go?_

(Chris agora canta olhando para Darren)

_I don't know why I'm scared,__  
__'Cause I've been here before,__  
__Every feeling, every word,__  
__I've imagined it all,__  
__You'll never know if you never try,__  
__To forgive your past and simply be mine,__  
_

(Chris canta olhando nos olhos de Darren como nunca tinha cantado antes)

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,__  
__I promise I'm worthy, mmm,__  
__To hold in your arms,__  
__So come on and give me a chance,__  
__To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,__  
__Until the end starts,__  
_

(Darren e Chris cantam os próximos versos revezando. O mais baixo canta "_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart_" e o outro "_Nobody's perfect, Trust me I've learned it_". Ambos estão se olhando)_  
_

_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,__  
__I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,_

_Nobody's perfect,__  
__(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),__  
__Trust me I've learned it,__  
__Nobody's perfect,__  
__(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),__  
__Trust me I've learned it,__  
__Nobody's perfect,__  
__(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),__  
__Trust me I've learned it,__  
__Nobody's perfect,__  
__(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),__  
__Trust me I've learned it,_

(Eles cantam as últimas estrofes com todo o coração, praticamente gritando para o outro. A plateia fica bem impressionada)

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,__  
__I promise I'm worthy,__  
__To hold in your arms,__  
__So come on and give me a chance,__  
__To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,__  
__Until the end starts,__Come on and give me a chance,__  
__To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,__  
__Until the end starts._

(A música termina e todos aplaudem animadamente. Os dois rapazes agradecem e descem do palco, dando lugar a Ian B. Darren e Chris voltam aos seus lugares, enquanto Lea e Dianna sobem para cantar)

* * *

**Darren's POV**

Essa música fala perfeitamente sobre minha relação com Chris. No início, apesar de ter sido um pouco inconsequente e mentiroso, mas algo em mim estava acontecendo. Por causa da minha postura em relação a todo mundo, eu tive que esconder de todos. Eu tive medo e esse medo estragou tudo entre nós. Por que eu fui me envolver demais? Talvez se eu não tivesse me apaixonado e magoado demais Chris, talvez ainda seríamos amigos e nos divertiria como nos velhos tempos.

* * *

**Flashback on...**

(Sábado à noite. Chris e Darren marcam uma maratona Harry Potter na casa do primeiro. O mais novo está na cozinha fazendo pipoca de micro-ondas, a espera do mais velho. O baixo já estava atrasado, quando finalmente a campainha toca)

- (abre a porta) Oi Darren... (disse sorrindo Colfer)

- Oi Chris.

- Entre, fique a vontade. (disse o dono da casa, abrindo passagem)

(Darren entra e Chris fecha a porta, e segue o baixo)

- Eu vou pegar a pipoca e você coloca o dvd tá? (pergunta Chris)

- Tudo bem!

(Chris vai até a cozinha enquanto Darren coloca o disco no aparelho de dvd. Depois de um pouco mais de 5 minutos, os dois rapazes estão acomodados, um do lado do outro, no sofá, dividindo uma grande vasilha cheia de pipoca e bebendo ambos coca-cola diet. E o cinema em casa começa a rolar. Eles veem o primeiro filme da saga. Já no segundo Chris já começar a dar sinais de sono)

- Chris, você está com sono? Quer que eu vá embora? (pergunta Darren)

- Não, não precisa. Fica aqui... Eu não estou com sono. (diz bocejando Chris)

-(num tom sarcástico) Você não está com sono? Por favor né? (puxa o outro rapaz para mais perto de si) Vem cá, deita aqui!

- (tentando sair dos braços do outro rapaz) Darren, não é necessário isso.

- Não se atreva a sair daqui. Fique. (diz o baixo um pouco autoritário)

- Tudo bem. (diz o mais novo se acomodando nos braços do outro)

(Os dois continuaram a assistir o filme e logo Chris pega no sono. Quando Darren percebe, ele desliga a TV e dorme também)

* * *

**Flashback off... Narrador POV**

(Os pensamentos de Darren são interrompidos por Ryan Murphy)

- Darren? Darren? (chama Ryan)

- Oi desculpa. Eu tava perdido nos meus pensamentos. (diz Darren)

- Tudo bem. Acontece. Darren, eu poderia falar com você um instante? (pergunta o diretor)

- Claro. (para Dianna que estava sentada do lado de Ariel, seu dueto já tinha terminado) Dianna, você pode dar uma olhada na Ariel pra mim rapidinho?

- Claro Darren, pode ir que eu fico com ela. (diz Dianna)

- Obrigada...

(Darren se levanta e acompanha Ryan até uma sala mais reservada, onde já estava Chris sentado no sofá)

- Senta-se Darren. (diz Ryan calmamente)

- Ryan, o que o Darren está fazendo aqui? (pergunta Chris intrigado, enquanto Darren se senta)

- Eu preciso fazer uma proposta para os dois. Eu escrevi um piloto de uma nova série para HBO e eu queria vocês dois como protagonistas. (diz Ryan)

- Nós dois? Como um casal? (pergunta Darren)

- Exato. Eu justamente queria repetir o sucesso que vocês fizeram como Kurt e Blaine. Sei o quanto vocês tem uma química em cena. Eu não quero correr riscos, quando tenho vocês que são perfeitos para os personagens.

- E como é a história? (pergunta Darren curioso)

- Bom, o personagem do Chris se chama Damon Stuart. Ele é um empresário bem sucedido, e dono de uma empresa de turismo. É gay, mas esconde de todos os seus funcionários, menos de seu sócio Harry Smith, com quem tem um caso secreto. Mesmo com esse caso amoroso, ele se sente sozinho e sonha em se casar. Ele tem uma filha adotiva chamada Melinda Stuart de 15 anos. Damon a adotou quando a garota tinha 8 anos. Por insistência de sua filha, ele e ela se matriculam numa escola de dança e lá conhecem Cameron Parker, que é o seu personagem Darren. Ele é dançarino, bastante alegre e brincalhão. Vive com sua melhor amiga da época de faculdade, a Lisa Forrest. Ele é bissexual, e tem uma fama de pegador. A relação entre seus personagens é muito conturbada, o que acaba fazendo os dois se apaixonando. Então? O que acham? (pergunta Ryan)

- Eu gostei... (diz Darren)

- Então, aceitam fazer? (perguntou ansiosamente o diretor)

(Fica um silêncio... Chris e Darren se olham por um instante e depois para Ryan.)

- Eu aceito! (diz Chris, interrompendo o silêncio)

- Ótimo, e você Darren? (pergunta Ryan)

- Eu... aceito. (responde Darren)

- Ótimo, eu vou mandar seus roteiros por e-mail amanhã mesmo. (diz Ryan alegremente)

- E qual é o nome da série? (pergunta o rapaz de olhos azuis)

- Se chama "Let's Dance". (diz o diretor num tom sonhador)

- "Let's Dance"? Não é muito óbvio não? (pergunta Chris)

- Diz o cara que escreveu um filme chamado "Atingido por um Raio"... Você sabe muito bem que não sou muito criativo com nomes. (diz Ryan divertido)

- E as gravações? Quando começam? (pergunta Darren)

- Bom, pretendemos começar semana que vem. Eu vou entrar em contato com os empresários de vocês e vamos discutir sobre o contrato. (disse Ryan)

- Ok. Por mim tudo bem. (diz Darren)

- Por mim também. (diz Chris)

- Então está tudo certo. Até mais ver gente. (diz Ryan se retirando da sala)

(Darren e Chris permanecem na sala em silêncio. Chris então rapidamente se levanta e caminha até a porta..)

- Chris espera! (grita Darren de pé)

(O outro rapaz continua a caminhar, como se não tivesse ouvido. Darren então caminha atrás do outro)

- Christopher pode esperar? (grita com mais firmeza, puxando Chris pelo braço)

- O que você quer? (grita Chris, se soltando de Darren)

- Eu quero conversar com você.

* * *

_**OI OI OI... Em breve mais um... Falam o que acham no nyah ok?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Fala galera... Vamos matar a curiosidade de vocês._  
**

**_Os próximos seguintes serão muito legais (pelo menos desse capitulo), e teremos um pouco da pequena Ariel._**

**_Boa leitura_**

* * *

**Narrador POV**

- Mas quem disse que eu quero falar com você? Não temos nada para conversar. (diz Chris com raiva)

- Eu entendo o porquê de você estar me tratando desse jeito mas eu quero ser seu amigo de novo. Eu senti tanto sua falta.

- Amigos? Depois de tudo que aconteceu? Não obrigado.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não queria aquilo. Fui obrigado a casar e se eu não tivesse feito isso, nós íamos ficar juntos.

- Mas você casou. Me prometeu um monte de coisas que não cumpriu e você não sabe o quanto isso me chateou. Tu podia muito bem ter dito não. Você escolheu ela. Eu me senti o rejeitado, o largado.

- Eu não escolhi a Mia, escolhi a minha filha! (gritou Darren)

- Não Darren, você escolheu a Mia. Você podia muito bem dar uma pensão para sua filha e discutir formas de ficar com a menina. Você não me amava, e a garota foi uma desculpa pra você poder se afastar de mim. (diz Chris com seus olhos lacrimejados)

- Chris eu te amava! (disse o baixo suplicante)

- Não, você não me amava. Você me usava para esquecer a Mia. Você ficava comigo porque estava chateado com ela e ficava carente, e eu o idiota, me deixei levar, acreditar em um cafajeste como você. Num cafajeste confuso com sua sexualidade que dizia pra todos que era hetero... (Chris diz com muita raiva)

(Darren senta no sofá chorando. Chris o observa e começa a chorar também. De repente a porta se abre e Ariel entra na sala)

- Papai? (vê seu pai chorando) Por que você está chorando? (pergunta a menina, abraçando seu pai)

- Nada não filha, coisa de adulto. (diz o rapaz, ainda chorando)

- (percebe que Chris também está chorando) Você também está chorando? (pergunta a pequena garota)

- Eu estou, mas vai passar... (ele é interrompido por Ariel que o abraça pelas pernas. O rapaz se assusta com o gesto da menina mas logo se abaixa e a abraça adequadamente. Chris desaba em lágrimas nos braços da garota e Darren chora ainda mais vendo aquela cena)

- (se afastando de Chris, limpando as lágrimas do rapaz) Não fica assim não. Vai ficar tudo bem. (diz Ariel)

- Por que você me abraçou? (pergunta Chris, se levantando e limpando as lágrimas que ainda estão em seus olhos)

- É o que meu pai faz quando estou triste. Ele me abraça forte e diz que tudo vai ficar bem. (diz a garota, agora abraçada em seu pai)

- Obrigado. (diz Chris, que sai da sala)

* * *

**Chris' POV**

Essa discussão entre mim e Darren mexeu comigo. Eu disse coisas que estavam presas na minha garganta. Foi um grande peso tirado das minhas costas. E com o abraço que recebi daquela menina que foi um dos motivos para que tudo isso acontecesse, foi o momento do ápice das minhas emoções. Passei longos 6 anos culpando essa garotinha sendo que ela não tem culpa. O culpado é Darren, só ele. Depois disso eu não tinha mais clima para festa. Corri para o banheiro para lavar meu rosto a fim de que ninguém percebesse que eu tinha chorado. Então me despedi de todos e fui pra casa.

Chegando em casa eu teria que enfrentar Robert. Ele está bastante chateado comigo por ter ido no encontro porque Darren poderia ir. Se eu chego com uma cara inchada de choro por que meu noivo saberia que é o motivo, ou melhor quem. Do jeito que Rob é muito cabeça quente, ele seria capaz de sair de casa e perseguir Darren até o inferno.

Então decidi fazer uma parada em uma praça para pensar e chorar. Todas as lembranças dos meus momentos com Darren começaram a passar pela minha mente... me assombrando.

* * *

**Flashback on...**

(Durante as gravações de Silly Love Songs. Chris e Darren estão na maquiagem, se preparando para gravar)

- Chris? (Darren chama)

- Sim Darren. (Dando uma pequena pausa na maquiagem, Darren faz o mesmo)

- Aquele nosso jantar está de pé? (pergunta Darren)

- Sim, é claro. Sexta às 8 na minha casa. Eu cozinho. (diz Chris sorrindo)

- Ok. (diz Darren também sorrindo)

(E assim, os dois continuam a fazer suas maquiagens. Depois de poucos minutos ambas as maquiagens estão prontas)

- Chris, você está pronto! (diz a maquiadora)

- Darren, você está liberado! (diz o maquiador)

- Obrigado. (dizem os dois rapazes simultaneamente)

(Os dois se levantam e acabam se virando um para a frente do outro. Ele se olham, com nenhuma troca de palavras. Seus rostos estão a uma pequena distância, e o olhar de ambos vai até a boca do outro. Porém todo o clima é cortado quando Lea e Dianna chegam)

- Oi gente! (diz Lea alegremente)

(Darren e Chris se afastam rapidamente)

- Oi meninas! (diz Darren, desajeitadamente)

- Chris e Darren, podem saindo! (diz uma das maquiadoras)

(Os dois rapazes caminham até o estúdio, sem trocar uma palavra)

Flashback off... Darren's POV

Eu não consigo parar de chorar. Não acredito que Chris se sentia desse jeito. Ele sofreu tanto por minha causa. Eu sou um idiota. Como fui deixar alguém de alma tão nobre se magoar? Aquele anjo está tão machucado. Como fui deixar tudo aquilo acabar? Eu o amei tanto, quero dizer, eu o amo tanto ainda.

Nós éramos muito amigos, passávamos sábados vendo Harry Potter e filmes da Disney. Mas toda aquela nossa amizade começou a mudar durante as gravações do episódio de natal de glee da segunda temporada, o "Very Glee Christmas". Nós fizemos o nosso primeiro dueto, o "Baby It's Cold Outside", e aquele foi o melhor dueto que tinha feito em toda a minha vida. E nas gravações da performance foi o momento em que percebi realmente que algo entre nós tinha mudado.

Minhas suspeitas só aumentaram quando começamos a gravar o episódio "Silly Love Songs". Num dia estávamos nós dois na maquiagem até que acabamos ficando muito próximos por acidente. Eu olhei para aqueles lábios rosados e me deu uma vontade extrema de beijá-lo. Porém antes que eu ou ele fizéssemos alguma coisa, Lea e Dianna apareceram cortando totalmente o climão que rolou.

E temos o jantar naquela sexta, que não foi qualquer jantar.

* * *

**Flashback on...**

(Casa do Chris. Sexta à noite. Os dois rapazes estavam aproveitando a folga noturna que receberam. O jantar foi descontraído e animado. Agora os dois rapazes estão sentados no chão da sala, tomando um bom vinho com música ambiente. Ambos estão um pouco afetados por conta da bebida)

- Você não deveria estar bebendo sabia? Se você morrer num acidente de carro, por favor não meu culpe! (diz Chris rindo)

- Não se preocupe, eu vou pra casa do mesmo jeito que vim: de táxi! (diz Darren, dando mais um gole em seu copo de vinho)

- Uhm... Menino responsável. Vamos brindar isso! (levanta a taça) À sua responsabilidade!

- À minha responsabilidade. (encosta a sua taça na do Chris)

(Eles bebem um pouco mais do vinho. O ipod de Chris começa tocar uma música que o baixo conhece...)

- Uhm... Eu amo essa música. (diz Darren)

- The Fray? (pergunta Chris)

- Oh sim. Adoro essa canção. (se levanta para aumentar o volume e começa a cantar os primeiros versos da canção)

_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while_

- Canta comigo Chris! (fala Darren)

(Chris canta os versos seguintes com Darren)

_You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
Time and time again  
Younger now then we were before  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go_

(Darren, que está de pé, oferece sua mão para Chris)

- O que foi? (pergunta Chris confuso)

- Dança comigo! (diz Darren)

- Não Darren! Eu não quero dançar! (responde Chris)

- Vem cá, por favor! (pede suplicante Darren)

- Tudo bem! (diz Chris pegando a mão do rapaz baixo)

(Darren ajuda Chris a se levantar. Os dois começam a dançar calmamente)

_Picture you're the queen of everything  
Far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
I'll steady your hand_

(Seus rostos estão bem próximos. Suas respirações estão irregulares e seus corações batem num ritmo acelerado)

_You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
Time, time and time again  
Younger now then we were before  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go_

- Darren eu posso confessar uma coisa? (pergunta Chris um pouco ofegante)

- Claro. (responde o baixo também ofegante)

- Naquele dia, na maquiagem, eu realmente queria te beijar. (sussurra Chris)

_We're falling apart  
And coming together again and again  
We're growing apart  
But we pull it together,  
Pull it together, together again_

- Eu também... e quero te beijar agora! (sussurra Darren)

- Por que você não faz isso? (sugere Chris)

_Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go _

(Darren se inclina e beija Chris. As mãos de Darren passam em volta da cintura de Chris, a fim de trazer o corpo do outro para mais perto de si. Enquanto isso, Chris joga seus braços em volta do pescoço do baixo. O beijo que se iniciou calmo agora está mais feroz. O mais velho desliza suas mãos até a bunda do outro e o aperto que o baixo dá faz o outro gemer. O moreno começa a se movimentar, fazendo o castanho cair no sofá e o baixo deitam em cima dele, sem nunca interromper o beijo. Darren então começa plantar beijos no pescoço do outro homem. Chris leva suas mãos até a bunda do outro, fazendo que suas virilhas se choquem. Darren começa a tirar a camisa do mais novo sem deixar de tirar seus lábios dos lábios e pescoço de Chris)

- Darren para! (o outro continua a beijar e tentar tirar a camisa) Ah, por favor Darren! Para! (Chris empurra Darren, fazendo o mais o mais baixo cair no chão)

- Ai! (geme de dor) Isso era mesmo necessário? (pergunta Darren se levantando)

- Desculpa, só assim você para! (diz Chris baixo, arrumando sua camisa e sentando se no sofá)

- Eu me empolguei demais, perdão... (senta no lado do outro rapaz) Mas por que você pediu para parar? (pergunta Darren)

- Olha Darren, eu estava gostando muito. Muito mesmo. Só que eu não me sinto preparado para esse tipo de coisa... (diz Chris inseguro)

- Espere. Quer dizer que você é virgem? (pergunta Darren)

- Sim, eu sou. Eu quero fazer isso um dia, agora não me sinto bem... (Chris é interrompido pelo dedo de Darren em seus lábios)

- Shh... Eu entendo. Não se preocupe. (diz o baixo calmamente)

- Você não vai ficar chateado comigo não? (pergunta Chris preocupado)

- Claro que não. Eu não vou te obrigar a fazer uma coisa que não quer. (fala o moreno sorrindo)

- Obrigado Darren... Agora a gente pode continuar de onde paramos? Mas sem se aprofundar mais.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem! (diz Darren se aproximando e beijando os lábios de Chris)

* * *

**Flashback off... Chris' POV**

Muitas lembranças estão rodando na minha cabeça. Eu tenho que parar de lembrar, pois essas recordações estão me fazendo chorar ainda mais. Eu não posso chegar em casa chorando. Tenho que parar de fazer isso comigo.

Porém meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo meu celular tocando. Era Robert. Eu tinha que atender, não podia simplesmente recusar a ligação. Me recompus rapidamente e atende:

- Alô Robert. (digo, tentando disfarçar o choro)

- Oi querido. Cadê você? Já está indo pra casa? (perguntou ele)

- Amor eu estou indo já. Estou saindo daqui agora. (minto)

- Está tudo bem? (perguntou ele)

- Sim Rob. Está tudo bem. Em casa a gente conversa.

- Ok, eu te amo...

- ... Também te amo... Tchau..

- Tchau. ( e assim ele desliga)

Pronto, agora eu tinha que ir pra casa. Entrei no carro pronto para enfrentar Robert. Eu sei que ele vai perceber que eu estava chorando. Pior será a reação dele ao saber que vou voltar para TV, e ainda trabalhando com Darren. Porém não posso simplesmente mentir.

* * *

_**Como será a volta pra casa deles? **_

_**Não deixem de comentar lá no nyah tá?**_

_**MarcelleCano:)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Narrador POV**

(Chris chega em casa. Robert está no sofá assistindo TV)

- Querido cheguei. (diz Chris dando um selinho em seu noivo)

- Oi, como foi lá? (pergunta Robert, enquanto Chris senta no seu lado)

- Foi bem, eu encontrei meus amigos. Cantamos bastante. Muito legal. (diz o escritor um pouco desanimado)

- E você encontrou ele? (pergunta o médico)

(Chris fica calado, Ele apenas abaixa a cabeça e algumas lágrimas começam a brotar em seus olhos)

- (se aproximando de Chris) O que foi? O que aconteceu? (pergunta o psicólogo)

- Nada é que... (fala num sussurro, com uma voz de choro)

- O que aquele safado fez? (perguntou o médico com raiva)

- Ele não fez nada... Apenas tiramos o passado do baú e foi... (o rapaz não consegue terminar a sentença por estar chorando)

- Eu sabia que não era que não era uma boa ideia você ir nessa maldita festa! (diz Robert com raiva)

- Mas eu já fui! Já está feito! (diz Chris)

- Eu não quero mais indo nesses lugares! Nada que tenha a ver com Darren! (grita autoritário o médico)

- Você está ouvindo o que está dizendo? Você não manda em mim! Eu sou seu noivo, não seu filho! (grita Chris se levantando, indo para seu quarto batendo na porta com força e deitando na cama chorando e gritando contra seu travesseiro)

**Chris' POV**

Eu detesto tudo! Eu detesto a minha vida! Quando eu penso que tudo está voltando a dar certo, chega alguma coisa e estraga. Entendo que Robert está preocupado comigo, mas me proibir de sair e de trabalhar já é demais. Eu não sou criança mais para ficar recebendo ordens.

O que me resta a fazer é deitar e chorar. Eu não gosto de brigar com Rob. Ele me ajudou tanto a superar aqueles momentos difíceis. Já passei noites chorando e ele me ajudou a superar tudo. Robert me fez sorrir nos instantes em que só as lágrimas podiam expressar o que eu sentia. Ele é muito especial e agradeço a Deus por ter o encontrado...

**Flashback on...**

(Consulta ao psicólogo. Chris entra no consultório com uma expressão de como não tivesse dormido na noite anterior)

- Bom dia Christopher! (diz Robert sorrindo)

- O que que tem de bom? (pergunta Chris mal-humorado)

- Vejo que tem alguém mal humorado... Por favor sente-se...

(Chris deita no divã. Robert levanta-se e aproxima do paciente)

- O que é dessa vez? Por que você está assim? (pergunta o médico)

- Porque a minha vida é uma merda! Eu sou um merda do caralho! (grita o castanho irritado)

- Christopher, maneire com as palavras. Por favor! (diz o psicólogo)

- Você pediu para dizer o que eu sinto não é? Pois então, é desse jeito que me sinto! (fala Chris irritado)

- Tudo bem Christopher. Você pode me dizer o que exatamente aconteceu? (pergunta cautelosamente o médico)

- Eu estava vendo televisão ontem a noite e vi ele. (disse o ator friamente)

- E o que passou sobre "ele"? (pergunta Robert)

- Ele se casou há poucos dias e ... (falou o escritor, agora triste)

- Você queria estar no lugar dela não é? (pergunta Rob)

(Chris balança a cabeça positivamente)

- Christopher, nem tudo na vida acontece como a gente quer.

- Você não entende! Você não tem a mínima ideia de como é ter ouvido promessas e juras de amor que eram apenas mentiras. (praticamente grita o paciente)

- Olha, eu te entendo. Mas você sabe muito bem que ele fez isso por causa daquela criança. (defende o médico)

- Até você está falando isso? Até você querendo defendê-lo? É como se ele fosse a grande vitima, quando no caso sou eu. - protesta o castanho

- Você tem que parar de se fazer de vítima. Eu sei que você ficou mal por tudo mas entenda, esse tal rapaz fez por essa filha. Filhos mudam tudo. - falou o médico

- Ele podia dizer não doutor. Essa criança foi apenas uma desculpa para me deixar. Eu fui apenas uma aventura se comparar com a história dele com Mia. Darren a conheceu na faculdade, há muito mais tempo. Eu sou um idiota. Sou um merda. Minha vida é uma merda. (diz Chris irritadamente)

- Você acha que a sua vida é uma merda? Amanhã vou te levar num lugar em que você vai ver que sua vida é muito boa se comparar com a daquelas pessoas!

- Duvido...

- Você vai ver!

Dia Seguinte...

(Robert leva Chris a um hospital)

- Não acredito que você me trouxe aqui! Eu quero ir embora! (diz Chris impaciente)

- Não, você não vai embora. Vamos! (fala de forma autoritária, empurrando o seu paciente para dentro do local)

(Robert vai até a recepção, pega crachás de visitante e os dois caminham em direção a ala das crianças)

- Oi crianças! (saúda Rob)

- Oi tio Rob! (gritam as crianças animadamente)

- (sussurrando para Robert) Essas crianças te conhecem? (pergunta Chris)

- (para Chris) Sim, eu trabalho como voluntário aqui no hospital! (para as crianças) Esse é o tio Christopher, ele veio me ajudar hoje! Vamos dar um "oi" pro tio Christopher?

- Oi tio Christopher! (dizem as crianças em coro)

- Podem me chamar de tio Chris. (fala o castanho)

- Bom, vamos sentar tio Chris. (diz pegando duas cadeiras em que os dois homens se sentam)

- Tio Chris, você não é o Kurt do glee? (pergunta timidamente uma garota que aparentava ter uns 9 ou 10 anos de idade)

- (exita um pouco) Sim, sou eu mesmo. Você assistia? (pergunta o rapaz de olhos azuis)

- Sim. Ela e nossa família toda. A minha filha adorava Kurt e Blaine. Pena que acabou. (diz uma mulher que estava do lado da garota. Era sua mãe)

- Pois é... (diz Chris um pouco tímido)

- Tio Rob, que história você vai contar hoje? (pergunta um garotinho)

- Vamos começar com Pinóquio que tal? (pergunta o psicólogo)

- Sim! (grita as crianças)

- Bom, mas para contar a história, vou precisar da ajuda do tio Chris! (fala o médico, olhando para seu paciente)

- Minha ajuda? (pergunta Christopher)

- Sim. É um teatro de fantoches, eu vou precisar de ajuda. Crianças, por favor convençam a tio Chris a me ajudar! (pede Robert)

- Vai tio Chris! Ajuda! Ajuda! Ajuda! (gritam as crianças)

- Tá bom, eu ajudo! Só se eu for o Pinóquio. (fala Chris)

(As crianças comemoram felizes. Robert vai até a sua bolsa, pega uns fantoches e uma folha)

- (entregando o papel para Chris) Aqui, se você precisar. (diz o médico)

- Não precisa, eu conheço essa história. (fala o paciente, pegando o fantoche de Pinóquio)

- Então vamos começar não é? Era uma vez... (inicia o psicólogo)

(Assim, os dois rapazes contam a história. As crianças prestam bastante atenção. Elas e seus acompanhantes soltam bastantes risadas com as vozes que Robert e Chris fazem para os personagens)

-... E assim viveram felizes para sempre. (falam simultaneamente os contadores)

(Todas as crianças aplaudem enquanto o ator e o médico agradecem em reverência)

- E agora? Qual história vocês querem? (pergunta o psicólogo)

- Eu queria que o tio Chris cantasse pra gente. (sugeriu aquela garota de mais ou menos 10 anos de idade)

- Eu? Cantar? (pergunta apreensivo o escritor)

- Sim! Canta! Canta! (todos da sala gritam em coro)

(Chris se sente pressionado e Robert percebe isso)

- (sussurrando no ouvido de seu paciente) Você não precisa fazer isso!

- (sussurrando de volta) Eu faço isso! (para as crianças) Tá bom, tá bom! Eu canto. Que música? Sugestões?

- Blackbird. (responde a garota novamente)

- Ok. Vamos ver no que vai sair. (fala Chris fazendo um aquecimento rápido)

- Espere! Eu vou pegar o violão. Sempre trago para tocar pra eles e sei tocar essa música. (diz o médico, se levantando e pegando o instrumento)

- Você também toca violão? (pergunta o castanho surpreso)

- Essa é uma das minhas habilidades. (responde, sentando no seu banco novamente)

(Robert começa a dar os primeiros acordes da canção e Chris começa a cantar)

_Blackbird singing in the dead of the night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

(Robert fica surpreso com a beleza da voz de Chris. As crianças estão sorrindo.)

_Blackbird singing in the dead of the night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

(A essa altura, as crianças e seus acompanhantes estão balançando seus braços no ritmo da canção)

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

(Robert acaba percebendo que a mãe daquela garota está filmando mas mesmo assim continua a tocar)

_Blackbird singing in the dead of the night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

(Todos aplaudem enquanto os dois rapazes agradecem. E assim, Chris e Robert continuam a animar até que no fim da tarde eles se despedem, para a tristeza das crianças. O médico levou seu paciente para casa...)

- Por que você me trouxe até em casa? (pergunta Chris)

- Eu prometi a seus pais. (diz Robert)

- Ah sim...

(Se estabelece um pequeno silêncio que é interrompido pelo castanho)

- Foi divertido. Eu gostei! (falou sorrindo escritor)

- Eu gosto de ajudar. Trabalho lá como voluntário já faz alguns meses. Eles precisam de um pouco de alegria sabe...

(Lágrimas começam a brotar nos olhos de Chris)

- Que foi Christopher? (pergunta o psicólogo)

- Sabe, eu vendo aquelas crianças me lembrei da minha irmã. Passei dias da minha infância e juventude no hospital vendo a Hannah doente. Vendo aqueles rostinhos felizes mesmo com a doença me fez sentir tão... (não consegue concluir a frase por estar chorando)

- Como se o seu problema fosse pequeno em relação ao deles, não é? (pergunta Rob)

(Chris acena positivamente)

- Olha Christopher, eu queria que você percebesse que não se pode se abater diante dos problemas. Eu sinto como se você não quer, não se esforça em se curar. (fala sério o médico)

- Eu quero mas... (fala num sussurro por conta do choro)

(Robert solta seu cinto de segurança e abraça Chris. O paciente se aconchega nos braços de seu médico. O castanho chora durante todo o abraço, que dura um longo tempo...)

- (se afastando) Obrigado. (diz Chris limpando as lágrimas que restam em seus olhos)

- Não tem o que agradecer. (responde o médico sorrindo)

- Doutor...

- (interrompendo o rapaz) Me chame de Robert. Chega de formalidades, não estamos no meu consultório. (fala Rob)

- Ok. Robert, eu posso ir com você no hospital na próxima vez? (pergunta Chris)

- Você não se importa de ter o risco de ser filmado como aconteceu hoje? (questiona o médico)

- Não. Eu quero que os meus fãs vejam que estou bem...

- Mesmo não estando tão bem assim...

- Sim, eu não quero deixá-los preocupados. Então, posso ir com você? (pergunta o castanho esperançoso)

- Claro que sim Christopher...

- Por favor, me chame de Chris. As pessoas, como minha mãe e meu pai, me chamam desse jeito quando eu faço merda.

(Os dois começam a rir muito e por um longo tempo até que eles param. Há uma troca de olhares que é interrompida por Chris)

- Então tchau Robert.

- Tchau Chris...

**Flashback off... Darren's POV**

Depois de muito chorar, me despedi de todos e fui embora para casa. Não tinha mais clima para festa. Coloquei Ariel na cadeirinha e começo a dirigir. Em poucos minutos, minha filha acaba adormecendo e as lágrimas começam a brotar em meus olhos. Flashes daquela conversa com Chris assombram a minha mente.

E o pior de tudo é que vou ter que aturar a Mia. Eu ainda não esqueci da sacanagem que ela fez. Minha esposa anda muito irresponsável em relação a Ariel. É como se não se preocupasse com sua própria filha. Como se não tivesse filha. E por conta disso, tudo fica nas minhas costas. Mia só pensa em si. Eu tenho a minha vida, não posso levar minha filha para todos os lugares que vou. A garota é apenas uma criança. Não aguento mais essa vida!

* * *

_**Como será a volta pra casa de Darren?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Narrador POV**

(Darren, ainda com uma expressão de choro, chega em casa com Ariel em seus braços. Ele caminha até o quarto, troca a roupa da pequena com muito cuidado e a coloca na cama. Depois o moreno vai até a cozinha, pega uma cerveja na geladeira e senta no sofá. O barulho da maçaneta atrai a sua atenção à porta, que se abre revelando Mia)

- Oi amor. (diz Mia dando um selinho em Darren)

- Oi. (fala um pouco desanimado) Está chegando agora do ensaio? (perguntou ele)

- Sim, foi um ensaio longo e cansativo. (fala ela sentando no lado de seu marido) Como foi lá no tal encontro? (perguntou ela um pouco curiosa)

- Foi bom. (falou sem expressão o homem, dando mais um gole em sua bebida)

- E a Ariel? Foi com você? (perguntou a mulher)

- Sim. Eu não ia deixar ela sozinha em casa. (fala Darren sem olhar para sua esposa)

- E onde está ela agora?

- Dormindo no quarto. (falou Darren, se levantando e caminhando até a cozinha para jogar fora a garrafa de cerveja)

- Você deu banho antes de colocá-la na cama? (perguntou ela)

- Não. Ela dormiu no carro no caminho de volta e eu não queria acordá-la. (respondeu ele voltando para a sala)

- O Darren, ela veio da rua. Você sabe muito bem que não pode fazer isso, deixar ela dormir sem tomar banho!

- Mia, isso não vai matar ninguém. Eu teria que acordar a menina e depois seria muito difícil colocá-la para dormir novamente.

- Você é muito irresponsável Darren! (grita a a mulher irritada)

- (levantando o tom de voz) Ah, então eu sou o irresponsável? Não fui eu que de última hora desmarca compromissos. Compromissos esses que tem a ver com sua própria filha!

- Darren, é a minha banda. O meu trabalho. Eu pensei que você ia deixar a Ariel com alguém pra ir pra bendita festa. Mas não, você a leva. (fala irritadamente)

- Mia, todos os anos é sempre a mesma coisa: eu vou para a festa e você fica com a Ariel.

- Pois é Darren, mas não deu por causa do ensaio. Assim como você, eu tenho os meus compromissos.

- Mas você tinha combinado comigo. Parece que você fez de propósito. Como se não quisesse que eu fosse.

- Por favor né Darren, até parece. (diz sarcasticamente)

- Você nunca gostou do fato de eu estar em glee. Sempre teve ciúme da minha fama. Nunca gostou da minha amizade com Chris...

- (interrompendo) Você quer o que? Que eu tratasse o cara que é louco por você na maior naturalidade? Eu só tratava "bem" por causa de você...

- Louco por mim? (pergunta Darren fingindo surpresa)

- Até parece que você nunca percebeu. Sempre esteve estampado na testa dele "Eu sou louco por Darren Criss". Só um idiota como você não percebeu.. (grita Mia)

- Idiota eu? (berra Darren)

- Sim, você é um idiota! Aquele viado...

- (interrompendo)... Viado? Agora você passou dos limites... Virou homofóbica agora Mia? (pergunta em gritos Darren)

- Eu...

(Antes que ela pudesse terminar a sentença, surge Ariel no recinto um pouco sonolenta)

- Mamãe! Papai! Você estão brigando de novo? (perguntou a garota)

- Não filha... Não está acontecendo nada de mais querida... Vem cá. (diz Mia, chamando a filha, que abraça a mãe)

- Eu vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes... (diz Darren, saindo do recinto)

* * *

**Darren's POV**

Mia está passando dos limites. Nem parece mas aquela que eu conheci na juventude. Eu sei que as pessoas mudam, às vezes para melhor, às vezes para pior. No caso dela foi para pior. Nos últimos tempos ela tem se tornado uma mulher fria e dissimulada. Sinto falta daquela Mia pela qual um dia eu me apaixonei...

* * *

**Flashback on...**

(Faculdade de Michigan. Darren está no início de seu curso. Ele está correndo pelos corredores afim de encontrar a sua sala por estar atrasado. Nessa correria, ele acaba esbarrando com uma moça e acaba derrubando todas as partituras que ela está carregando)

- Desculpe, foi sem querer. É que eu estou atrasado e perdido. (fala Darren, se abaixando para ajudar a jovem)

- Não, tudo bem. Vai ser difícil organizar isso tudo novamente mas eu sei que você fez sem querer. (diz a moça, arrumando os papeis do chão)

- Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. (lamenta o baixo)

- Calma rapaz não tem problema... Viu? Já conseguimos arrumar.

(Darren e a moça se levantam ao mesmo tempo. Ele se olham e um silêncio se estabelece. Até que...)

- Oi. (diz timidamente o baixo)

- Olá. (falou a garota)

- Eu sou Darren. (diz oferecendo a mão)

- Sou Mia. (diz a mulher apertando a mão do rapaz)

(O silêncio volta novamente, até que...)

- Você não estava atrasado para sua aula? (pergunta a moça, num tom divertido)

- É verdade! Eu tenho que ir. Foi um prazer te conhecer!

- O prazer foi meu. Tchau.

- Tchau.

(Os dois vão para as suas respectivas aulas)

_Dias Depois..._

(Horário de almoço. A essa altura, Darren já tinha se enturmado com seus colegas de faculdade. O grupo estava reunido em uma mesa e o moreno não parava olhar para Mia, que estava debaixo de uma árvore, tocando um violão.

- Quem é a garota hein Darren? (perguntou Joey)

- Oi? (perguntou distraído Darren)

- Está tão apaixonado que nem ouviu o que eu disse. (falou novamente Joey)

- Apaixonado eu?

- Claro Darren, você não para de olhar para a moça. Quem é? (pergunta Lauren)

- Ela se chama Mia. A conheci no corredor. Eu derrubei as suas partituras.

(Mia olha para Darren sorrindo, ele sorri de volta)

- Darren você definitivamente conquistou a garota! Vai lá falar com ela. (incentiva Joey)

- Vocês acham que eu devia ir lá? (perguntou Darren inseguro)

- Sim! (dizem todos em coro)

- Tá bom, Tá bom. Vou lá!(diz o baixo)

(Darren se levanta e caminha até a árvore)

- Posso me sentar com você? (pergunta o rapaz)

- Claro, fique a vontade. (diz a moça)

(O moreno senta do lado da moça)

- Está tocando o que? (pergunta Darren)

- Nada de mais. (responde Mia)

- Posso? (pergunta o rapaz apontando para o violão)

- Claro. (diz ela entregando o instrumento)

(Darren pega o violão e toca algo deixando a moça encantada)

- Sua voz é tão linda. (diz Mia admirada)

- Obrigada. (responde o rapaz devolvendo o violão)

- Faz faculdade de que? (pergunta a mulher curiosa)

- Teatro musical e você?

- Música.

- Legal...

(Um silêncio fica no ar. Darren está nervoso, tentando achar a coragem para falar algo)

- Mia?

- Sim Darren...

- (gaguejando) Você... quer sair... comigo.. algum dia? Tipo, se você quiser...

- Como um encontro?

- Não sei, talvez. Agora se você não quiser ir, eu entendo...

- (interrompendo) Não Darren. Eu quero sair com você.

- Pode ser nessa sexta-feira, às 8. Nos encontramos na porta do campus. Pode ser?

- Claro.


	10. Chapter 10

**Flashback off... Chris' POV**

Dia seguinte...

Passei a noite em claro chorando. Chorando por causa de Darren e Robert. Já perdi a conta de quantos dias e noite minhas lágrimas foram derramadas por causa de Darren. Lembro-me da primeira vez que fiz isso: foi quando descobri que ele se dizia hétero, e pior, que tinha uma namorada...

* * *

**Flashback on...**

(Uma semana depois do beijo no jantar. Chris foi para a casa de Darren assistir filmes da Disney. Eles acabaram de terminar de ver "Procurando Nemo" e agora estavam decidindo qual seria o próximo)

- Não Darren! A gente não pode ver "Mulan"! Tudo menos "Mulan"! (diz Chris irritado)

- Por que não? (pergunta Darren chateado)

- Porque a gente já viu essa praga de filme uma porção de vezes! (exclama o castanho)

- Só foram 5 vezes desde que nos conhecemos. Não exagere.

- E dessas vezes, eu acabei gravando as falas dos personagens! Não sei como você não enjoa!

- É porque eu amo muito esse filme. Por favor Chris! (implora o baixo)

- Não Darren!

- Quer ver eu te convencer? (pergunta o baixo brincando)

- Ah, essa eu quero ver. (desafia Chris)

(Darren se aproxima de Chris dando um beijo fervoroso. O baixo empurra o outro rapaz fazendo com que os dois ficassem deitados sobre o sofá. O beijo se torna mais rápido e cheio de paixão. Para a infelicidade do castanho, o moreno se afasta porém continua em cima do corpo de Chris)

- Chantagear com beijos não vale! (protesta Chris)

- Mas vai ser assim: Se a gente não assistir Mulan, nada de beijos por uma semana! (diz Darren)

- Tá bom, você me convenceu! Vamos assistir essa praga de filme!

- Você é o melhor! (diz o baixo dando um selinho em Chris)

(Ouve-se a campainha tocando)

- Coloca o DVD que eu vou abrir a porta. (diz Darren caminhando até porta)

( O moreno abre a porta e se depara com uma surpresa: Mia)

- Amor! (grita Mia agarrando e beijando Darren)

- Mia, o que faz aqui? (perguntou Darren surpreso)

- Eu quero me desculpar com você! Fui uma idiota, uma ciumenta. Me desculpe.

- Darren, eu vou indo. Não quero atrapalhar vocês! (diz Chris caminhando até a porta)

- Você é o famoso Chris Colfer! Muito prazer, sou Mia, namorada do Darren. (diz a mulher cumprimentando o castanho)

- Namorada? Darren não me falou que tinha uma. (fala num tom de surpresa e decepção)

- É que a gente teve uma pequena briga mas nós vamos voltar não é? (pergunta ela para o moreno)

- Sim. (diz Darren sem confiança)

- Eu vou indo, não quero atrapalhar. Foi prazer te conhecer Mia. Adeus Darren. (diz Chris saindo)

(Chris sai do apartamento de Darren, entra no carro e começa chorar. O rapaz fica chorando por lá durante 20 minutos. Então ele se dirige até sua casa, senta na cama, pega seu notebook e pesquisa no google "Darren Criss"...

"... Darren Criss, o Blaine de Glee é hétero na vida real e tem uma namorada.". Vendo tudo aquilo faz com que o castanho chore ainda mais, até que uma lembrança passou por sua mente: _"Eu sou hetero Chris, não tenho dúvidas disso..."_Chris tinha esquecido totalmente disso. O rapaz ficou tão empolgado com tudo que estava acontecendo que acabou se esquecendo desse detalhe que evitaria todo esse sofrimento. Então o castanho chora durante toda aquela noite e final de semana, rejeitando todas as ligações de Darren)

* * *

**Flashback off... Chris' POV**

Levantei da cama, escovei os dentes no banheiro, caminhei até a cozinha para pegar uma coca-diet, peguei meu notebook que estava na mesa de jantar e sentei no sofá da sala. Fui verificar minha caixa de e-mails e vi que já tinham 2 e-mails: um de Ryan e outro da minha empresária. O 1º vinha com o roteiro do primeiro episódio da série, que li e gostei muito. É um drama adulto com um pouco de sarcasmo que gosto. O 2º e-mail tinha uma cópia do contrato e a data da assinatura: amanhã. Tudo tinha que ser as pressas para começar o mais cedo possível as gravações.

Quando eu ia responder aos e-mails, escuto uma voz conhecida e um tanto irritada. Era Robert com o seu notebook nas mãos, vindo do escritório...

* * *

**Narrador POV**

(Chris está sentado so sofá da sala, quando surge Robert com uma expressão brava)

- Você pode me explicar o que significa isso? (pergunta Rob se aproximando de seu noivo levando seu notebook para as mãos de Chris)

(O castanho coloca seu aparelho no seu lado e pega o outro. O rapaz olha para a tela e percebe que se trata de uma notícia de um site de famosos. Chris começa a ler sob o olhar atento do psicólogo)

_**A Volta Triunfal de Chris Colfer**_

_** Chris Colfer, ator do grande sucesso Glee que esteve fora da TV e dos holofotes de Hollywood desde o fim da série musical, esteve na noite de ontem no encontro anual com o elenco do seriado que aconteceu num clube privado em Los Angeles.**_

_** Chris, que hoje está com 29 anos, explicou que o motivo de sua ausência em meio a imprensa foi um problema de saúde, que o rapaz não quis entrar em detalhes.**_

_** O ator nos contou também que no momento está noivo de seu médico e que está muito feliz. Perguntamos se o sortudo era aquele homem que estava no vídeo de anos atrás, cantando num hospital. Sua resposta foi um sim.**_

_** Em relação ao trabalho, Colfer afirmou que está disposto a voltar para a televisão o mais rápido possível. Afirmou também sobre possíveis propostas de trabalho: "Estou com uma proposta para protagonista de uma nova série, mas nada está muito concreto. Não sei do que se trata mas espero que dê tudo certo". E há a possibilidade dele trabalhar novamente com o cara que o descobriu, o criador dos também sucessos "American Horror History" e "The New Normal" Ryan Murphy que está escrevendo uma nova série protagonizada por um casal gay e pretende nela repetir uma antiga parceria de sucesso. Seria um Klaine 2.0?**_

_** Falando em parceria, Darren Criss também esteve no evento. Criss e Colfer relembraram os bons tempos de glee cantado um lindo dueto da canção "One and Only" de Adele. Veja o vídeo abaixo.**_

(Ao fim da leitura, Chris suspira nervoso)

- Que história é essa? Você vai trabalhar de novo com Darren? (pergunta Robert, tentando se manter calmo)

- Sei que você vai implicar, mas eu preciso disso! Quando eu ia imaginar que o Ryan ia pedir para trabalhar com o Darren novamente? (fala nervoso Chris)

- Eu não quero você lá, trabalhando com ele! (altera um pouco a voz o médico)

- Você não tem que querer nada! Isso se trata de mim! (grita o ator)

- Você quer ficar doente de novo? Quer sofrer de novo? (pergunta com raiva o psicólogo)

- É claro que não! Mas esse é o meu emprego. Não posso simplesmente escolher a pessoa com quem vou dividir cena!

- Mas esse tal de Ryan Murphy não faz questão de sua presença nessa bendita série? Faxa exigências!

- Eu não posso fazê-lo escolher entre mim e Darren. Se eu não for escolhido, como eu fico?

- Melhor ainda, aí você esquece essa ideia de voltar para televisão.

- Escute só Robert, não há nada e ninguém que vai me fazer desistir! (grita o castanho)

(Chris começa a pegar suas chaves e celular. O castanho então caminha até a porta)

- Chris volte aqui! (grita Robert)

(O escritor não responde e fecha a porta com força)

* * *

**Darren's POV**

Dormi pouco e bem mal essa note. As palavras de Chris me assombravam tirando totalmente o meu sossego. Acordei e percebi que não estava na cama e nem dormiu do meu lado. Levantei, escovei os dentes e caminhei até a cozinha para pegar um café. Depois fui até a sala, sentei no sofá e liguei a TV.

Tudo estava tranquilo até que uma Mia brava chega e desliga a televisão.

* * *

**Narrador POV**

(Mia sai do quarto de sua filha e vai até a sala, desligando a TV)

- Quem mandou desligar? (protesta Darren)

- Por que você não me disse que Chris voltou? (pergunta Mia brava)


	11. Chapter 11

**Narrador POV**

(Mia sai do quarto de sua filha e vai até a sala, desligando a TV)

- Quem mandou desligar? (protesta Darren)

- Por que você não me disse que Chris voltou? (pergunta Mia brava)

- E por que você se importa?

- Eu passei a me importar a partir do momento que você cantou um dueto romântico com ele!

- Aquilo só foi um dueto, nada de mais!

- Nada de mais Darren? Ah, faça me o favor! Eu vi o jeito que ele te olhava. (falou a mulher, alterando o volume de voz)

- Mia fala baixo! Assim você vai acordar com a Ariel! (briga o homem)

- Eu falo do jeito que eu quiser!

- Tá bom, então fale do jeito que quiser sozinha porque eu vou sair! (diz Darren se levantando e caminhando até a porta)

- (indo atrás do homem) Eu ainda não terminei!

- (vira-se para sua esposa) Tá bom Mia, o que tem mais? (perguntou muito irritado)

- Que história é essa de você trabalhar em uma nova série? Por que não me contou? Sou sua esposa, você tinha a obrigação de me contar!

- Eu recebi a proposta ontem!

- E você acertou né? Claro, você não perderia a oportunidade de trabalhar com Chris Colfer né Darren?

- Eu não aceitei esse papel por causa dele e sim pelo fato de que é uma ótima oportunidade pra mim!

- Até parece, me engana que eu gosto... Escuta-só Darren, eu não quero te ver trabalhando com ele. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

- Entendi muito bem sim Mia, mas você não manda em mim. Eu vou e pronto. Sabe o que eu não entendo? Você pode fazer o que quiser por conta de seu trabalho, por que eu não posso?

- Se você está falando de ontem, eu já disse que foi de última hora!

- Eu sei Mia, mas você só pensa em si. Eu também tenho uma vida, uma carreira.

- Sim, você tem uma carreira. Mas podia tr um papel melhor. Um papel que não envolva Chris Colfer! (fala com raiva)

- Você me trata como se eu fosse um brinquedinho! E olha, nem comece com suas chantagens idiotas porque você não vai conseguir desta vez.

(Darren sai e fecha a porta com muita força)

* * *

**Chris' POV**

Saí de casa e vaguei pelas ruas de Los Angeles sem rumo. Comecei a dirigir sem saber para onde ir até que me lembrei daquela praça que fui ontem e fui até lá. Estacionei, me sentei em um dos bancos e comecei a pensar em tudo que já aconteceu e em tudo que está acontecendo.

Eu perdi inúmeras oportunidades por conta da minha saúde. E o motivo da minha doença foi o amor. Agora eu posso desperdiçar uma chance de voltar para TV por causa do Robert, ou seja, por causa do amor. Novamente, a minha vida amorosa quer atrapalhar a minha carreira.

Olho em volta do lugar onde estou e vejo crianças com seus pais. E penso em como poderá ser a minha vida se eu recusar a oferta de Ryan. Será exatamente igual a aquelas pessoas na praça: uma vida tranquila com seus filhos. Apesar que fama não impede as pessoas de terem filhos, porém não haverá o sossego. Fofocas e rumores atrapalham a relação de qualquer um. Será é essa a vida que eu quero pra mim? Que dúvida cruel.

Continuo a olhar para todo parque e me deparo com a cena de uma pessoa saindo de um carro: Darren. Droga, isso é perseguição? Tenho que sair daqui antes que ele me veja. Comecei a andar até o meu carro, que o idiota aqui (no caso eu) estaciona longe. Corro disfarçadamente sempre checando se ele tinha me visto. Numa dessas checadas, acabei percebendo que Darren me viu e agora está me vindo atrás de mim. Merda! Ele então começou a gritar meu nome mas fingi não estar ouvindo.

Darren pode ser até baixinho, mas corria como um ligeirinho porque conseguiu me alcançar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Narrador POV**

(Darren consegue chegar na frente de Chris, assustando o mais novo)

- Você pode parar de fugir de mim! (grita ainda muito ofegante Darren)

- Eu não estou fugindo de você. (diz Chris)

- Então essa corridinha foi o que? Anda fazendo corridas matinais?

- Tá Darren, você quer da verdade não é? (Darren acena positivamente, irritado) Eu estou fugindo de você sim.

- Por que?

- Ah por favor Darren, não se faça de idiota! Você sabe muito bem que eu não quero falar contigo!

- Então por que você aceitou trabalhar comigo então? (questionou Darren)

- Aprenda uma coisa Darren: nem tudo gira em torno de você. E daí que vou ter que aturar todos os dias... Vou ter que conviver com isso. Na vida a gente as vezes tem que engolir alguns sapos. Só aceitei isso porque foi a minha primeira oportunidade depois de anos e a essa altura estou aceitando tudo!

- (chorando) Chris eu... sinto muito.

- Por favor pare! Pare de se desculpar. Eu não quero ouvir.

(Chris dá as costas para Darren e começa a correr em direção a seu carro chorando. O moreno que fica parado no meio daquela praça, também chora)

* * *

**Darren's POV**

Depois da minha discussão com Mia fui pra rua colocar minhas ideias no lugar. Dirigi até uma praça, o lugar onde vou todas as vezes que estou me sentindo mal ou quando brigo com Mia.

Chegou lá e me deparei com Chris. Corri para tentar falar com ele porém como ontem, o castanho não queria falar comigo. Claro Darren, quem você quer enganar? Eu o magoei demais. Lembro-me da vez que ele descobriu sobre o meu relacionamento com Mia. Fui burro em fazer aquela besteira. Tinha brigado com ela e num momento de solidão acabei ficando com Chris, o que foi uma atitude muito ruim vinda da minha parte. Percebi isso no momento em que ele saiu do meu apartamento, rejeitou minhas ligações, não respondeu minhas mensagens de texto e me evitou nos estúdios de gravação de glee.

* * *

**Flashback on...**

(Estúdios de gravação de glee, depois do incidente na casa de Darren. Chris está no seu trailer estudando o seu roteiro quando batem na porta)

- Pode entrar! (grita Chris)

(A porta se abre, é o Darren)

- Darren, por favor, saia do meu trailer! (diz o castanho sério, sem olhar nos olhos do outro rapaz)

- Chris deixa eu explicar! Aquilo de sábado...

- (interrompendo) Você não tem que explicar absolutamente nada. Eu entendi tudo: você e sua adorável namorada tiveram uma briga normal que todo casal e como você estava se sentindo carente, começou a dar em cima de mim. O pior é que você se autodenomina hetero. Tão hetero que queria transar comigo!

- Chris eu...

- (interrompe novamente) Eu não estou nem um pouco interessado no que você tem para falar. Por favor, não dirija nenhuma palavra para mim, exceto se for coisas de trabalho. Agora saia do meu trailer!

* * *

**Flashback off... Chris' POV**

Entrei no carro e comecei a dirigir sem destino novamente. Aquela conversa mexeu realmente comigo. O Darren quer ser meu amigo depois de tudo que aconteceu... Como se isso fosse assim tão fácil esquecer.

Estacionei meu carro perto de uma calçada numa rua qualquer em Los Angeles para chorar novamente. Tudo estava tão confuso para mim: era Robert tentando fazer com que eu desista de meus sonhos e Darren que quer voltar com a nossa antiga amizade, que pra mim está mais que morta e enterrada.

Resolvi ligar para uma pessoa que poderia me ouvir e dar ótimos conselhos: Ashley.

- Alô? - diz Ashley no outro lado da linha um pouco sonolenta

- Alô Ash, é o Chris. Eu te acordei? - pergunto tentando esconder minha voz de choro

- Não. Na verdade eu acordei faz uns cinco minutos. Eu acho.

- Ai me desculpa, eu não queria te incomodar.

- Não Chris, você nunca é um incômodo. Me diga, o que está acontecendo?

- Amiga eu posso ir na sua casa? - digo não conseguindo mais disfarçar o choro

- Claro querido... Você está chorando? - pergunta preocupada. E eu comecei a chorar ainda mais - Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo?

- Só dá para explicar pessoalmente. Você ainda mora no mesmo lugar?

- Sim querido. Vem pra cá que agora eu fiquei muito preocupada! - diz ela

- Estou indo, muito obrigado Ash.

- Nada. Não tem o que agradecer. Dirija com cuidado!

- Farei isso. Obrigado.

E assim comecei a dirigir em direção a casa de minha melhor amiga com a pretensão de pedir conselhos e contar toda a verdade. Eu tenho que fazer isso. Ela é minha amiga, melhor amiga. Me sinto mal em não dizer.

* * *

**Darren's POV**

Depois da discussão com Chris, dirigi até a casa da única pessoa que me entende e me dá conselhos: Joey Ritcher. Ele me ajudou durante todos esses anos. Pra que contratar um psicólogo quando se tem um amigo como Joey?

Joey é também uma das poucas pessoas que sabem sobre o meu envolvimento com o Chris. Ele tentava me aconselhar mas eu sempre fazia tudo ao contrário. Sempre machucava a pessoa que eu mais queria bem. Além de dar conselhos, ele também tentava me alegrar nos momentos em que eu estava triste ou chateado como agora: estou chateado por causa de Mia e triste por causa de Chris.


	13. Chapter 13

Narrador POV

(Darren chega na casa de seu amigo e toca a campainha. Depois de 5 minutos de espera, Joey abre a porta um pouco sonolento)

- Oi Darren. (diz o dono da casa, com voz de sono)

- Desculpa por ter acordado. Eu devia ter te ligado. (disse Darren chorando)

- Darren, por que você está chorando? O que aconteceu? (perguntou preocupado Joey)

- Eu... (o moreno baixo não termina a sentença por conta do choro)

- Darren, o que foi? Me fale! (pediu o amigo abraçando o baixo)

(Darren continuava a chorar ainda mais. O abraço dura por alguns minutos pois o mais baixo se afasta, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto)

- Vem Darren, senta aqui no sofá e me explica o que aconteceu. (diz Joey fechando a porta enquanto Darren entrava no apartamento e sentava no sofá. O mais alto então senta-se frente a frente do baixo)

- Bom, ontem teve o encontro glee anual e... (pausa) Chris pareceu. (começa o baixo com a voz ainda embargada)

- Chris voltou? (pergunta surpreso)

- Sim. E ele me tratou de uma forma tão fria, ele ainda está muito magoado.

- Isso é óbvio né cara. Depois de tudo que você fez, tu esperava que ele te tratasse como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Eu sei. Mas depois de ouvir as coisas que ele disse pra mim, me senti tão culpado. Como se fosse eu grande o responsável por tudo.

- Você fez promessas que não cumpriu. Eu no lugar dele, nunca mais me dirigia uma palavra com você.

- Obrigado Joey, agora eu me sinto muito melhor.

- Não Darren, essa é a realidade. Você o tratou de maneira ruim e ele está te devolvendo na mesma moeda.

- Se arrependimento matasse... (começou a dizer, porém suas lágrimas o impediu novamente de terminar a sentença)

- Olha Darren, eu sei que ele ainda guarda mágoas mas tente conversar com Chris. Sei lá, você é bom com as palvras.

- Você acha que eu não tentei? Nas duas vezes que fiquei sozinho com ele, Chris me deixou bem claro que em hipótese alguma voltaremos a ser amigos novamente. (diz Darren triste)

- Então está foda para o seu lado hein.

- O pior vai ser ter o Chris como colega de elenco de novo...

- (interrompendo) Espere... o que você quer dizer com isso? (perguntou confuso Joey)

- Eu vou atuar com Chris numa série. Seremos os protagonista e par romântico...

- Tipo Klaine 2.0?

- Exatamente. Vai ser uma série mais adulta, na HBO... Ou seja, vai ser bem mais adulto que Klaine, se é que você me entende...

- E o Chris aceitou a fazer isso e com você? (pergunta curioso)

- Sim. Ele diz que a essa altura está aceitando tudo, até atuar comigo.

- Aí está uma oportunidade. Tente falar com ele e não cite em momento algum o que aconteceu no passado porque de alguma forma isso o afeta e muito.

- Tentarei, mas eu conheço Chris muito bem pra saber que quando ele coloca alguma coisa na mente é praticamente impossível tirar. E o que está atualmente na mente dele é "Não dirija uma palavra com Darren Criss" (responde desanimado)

- Darren eu posso fazer uma pergunta? Você tem que ser bem sincero.

- Claro, pergunte. Prometo total sinceridade.

- Você ainda ama Chris?

- Sim, eu amo. Durante todos esses anos nunca consegui esquecê-lo. Toda vez que eu brigava com Mia, eu tentava imaginar como seria minha vida se tivesse me casado com Chris. Me imaginava numa grande casa, chegando do trabalho e a Ariel vindo me abraçar. Depois vinha ele, vindo de seu escritório onde trabalhava em seus livros e roteiros, me dando um beijo doce e casto como só ele dava. Era a visão de uma vida perfeita. A vida perfeita que eu não tive. (diz Darren com os olhos lacrimejados)

- Darren por que você nunca me disse isso antes? (perguntou o outro homem, muito impressionado com a revelação)

- Por que era meu segredo, minha fantasia. Isso era uma forma de seguir em frente. Era essa loucura da minha cabeça e a Ariel.

- Eu sei que já te falei milhares de vezes isso durante todos esses anos mas repetirei novamente: Se está infeliz, por que não pede divórcio?

- Por causa da Ariel. Ela é muito pequena e eu tenho medo que esse divórcio a afete. A última coisa que quero é prejudicá-la.

- Eu entendo cara, mas você pensou nela todos esses anos. Por que você não pensa um pouco mais em si próprio?

- Não posso. A Ariel é uma das poucas coisas boas da minha vida nesse momento. Eu já perdi Chris, não posso perdê-la. O que eu faço Joey? (questionava desesperadamente o baixo)

- Eu sinceramente não sei. Já falei o que acho sobre e agora é com você. Tu que deve decidir.

- Obrigado Joey.

- Não tem o que agradecer cara. Você sabe que estou aqui pra te ajudar no que precisar.

- Joey eu posso passar a noite aqui? Não estou preparado pra enfrentar a Mia agora. Claro se não for incomodo...

- Claro que não. Você nunca é incômodo. (diz Joey sorrindo)

* * *

Chris' POV

Depois de um pouco mais de 15 minutos dirigindo com lágrimas escorrendo em meu rosto, cheguei na casa da Ashley. Toquei a campainha e rapidamente minha amiga abriu a porta

- Oi Chris o que... (impedi a conclusão da sentença abraçando-a e chorando em seus braços) Meu Deus, o que houve? (não consegui responder absolutamente nada) Agora fiquei ainda mais preocupada, entre por favor. (me solto dela e caminho para dentro da residência e ia em direção ao sofá, seguido de minha amiga que fechava a porta )Vou buscar pra você ok (respondo com um aceno positivo. Ela vai na cozinha e volta com um copo d'água) Tome

Bebi todo o conteúdo do copo mas ainda era uma tarefa difícil para de chorar. Depois de muitos minutos, consegui ter forças para falar.

- Chris está melhor? ( perguntou ela muito preocupada)

- Sim, estou. (respondo com a voz ainda embargada)

- Agora me diz, o que aconteceu? Por que você estava chorando tanto assim?

- Bom, terei que voltar no tempo... Você lembra quando eu tive um caso com Darren? (ela acena positivamente) Eu te falei na época que foi algo rápido que acabou de uma forma um tanto conturbada.

- Sim, você disse isso pra mim.

- Eu menti. Darren e eu ficamos inúmeras vezes em segredo absoluto.

- Mas ele não namorava a Mia na época? Que foi o motivo do fim do seu caso com Darren? (perguntou confusa)

- Sim, ele namorava Mia. Falava pra Deus e o mundo que era hetero mas comigo era diferente. Nós ficávamos mais e mais e eu acabei me apaixonando. Me entreguei a ele e o amor que senti me fazia esquecer do fato que Mia existia. Darren fazia tantas declarações de amor e acabei acreditando em todas promessas que me fazia... Porém num dia, já era praticamente as gravações finais de glee, ele chegou pra mim falando que ia se casar com ela e que seria pai. Foi como se o mundo desabasse na minha frente. Depois ainda eu acabei ouvindo uma conversa deles no trailer de Darren e doeu ouvir tudo que ele tinha dito pra mim. Sim, ele falava a mesma coisa pra ela. Aquilo me fez cair na real. Foi o momento em que me dei conta que fui enganado. Doeu tanto.

- Meu Deus Chris, por que você nunca me disse isso antes? (perguntou bastante assustada)

- Eu nunca tinha contado pra ninguém. Era algo que guardei pra mim e que causou um grande dano na minha vida

- Grande dano? Que grande dano?

- Depois que acabaram as gravações de glee, acabei entrando em depressão. Fiquei chorando durante vários e vários dias, comecei a beber muito e passei noites em claro. Aí minha empresária se comunicou com meus pais contando minha situação e acabei voltando pra Clóvis. Abandonei toda a minha vida que construí aqui em Los Angeles.

- Chris isso foi muito sério mesmo. E o que veio depois?

- Bom, meus pais começaram a pagar um psicólogo. E foi o momento que Robert surgiu na minha vida. Ele foi a primeira e única pessoa que tive coragem de contar tudo que aconteceu. Rob me passou uma segurança que acabou que joguei pra fora tudo que estava dentro de mim. Ele sempre foi tão gentil e paciente comigo. Aí então comecei a gostar dele. Robert foi a primeira pessoa por quem me apaixonei depois que Darren apareceu.

- Gostei desse rapaz hein... E aí? O que aconteceu?

- Aconteceu que nós começamos a namorar e no ano passado ele me pediu em noivado, e eu aceitei. (digo mostrando minha aliança no dedo)

- Que lindo Chris. Você é feliz com ele? (perguntou observando o anel)

- Depois do que Darren fez comigo, eu pensei que nunca mais seria feliz novamente, mas Robert provou totalmente o contrário.

- Se você está feliz, eu também fico feliz. Mas Chris, o que aconteceu hoje pra te fazer chorar? (perguntou ela, bastante curiosa)

- Bom, vou contar tudo que aconteceu. Há pouco mais de 2 meses atrás, Robert recebeu uma ótima oportunidade de emprego aqui em Los Angeles. No início. ele ficou meio inseguro porque não queria me deixar sozinho em Clovis. Depois de muita insistência e da aprovação de meus pais, falei a ele que eu estava disposto a morar com ele aqui. Eu perturbei ele até aceitar a proposta. Então eu entrei em contato com a minha empresária pois eu estava disposto a trabalhar novamente na televisão. Meu noivo estava aprovando isso tudo porque sabia que era isso que gosto de fazer. Porém recebi um telefonema de Ryan Murphy pedindo para que eu fosse ao encontro anual de glee pois tinha uma boa oportunidade pra mim, e essa ideia não agradou Rob. Ele ficou com medo que eu me encontrasse novamente com Darren...

- E você se encontrou com ele não é?

- Sim. Eu encontrei ele e a garota. Passei anos odiando uma garotinha tão doce. E ver Darren foi como se todas as lembranças começaram a passar pela minha mente. Na primeira oportunidade que tive em ficar a sós com ele, falei grande parte as coisas que estavam presas na minha garganta todos esses anos. E essa conversa que virou discussão, me fez lembrar dos momentos ruins que passei por causa dele e comecei a chorar. Aí a Ariela interrompeu tudo e me abraçou. Aquele abraço acolhedor dela me fez sentir tão mal, porque culpei essa garota que não tinha a menor ideias que aconteceu. E esse sentimento de culpe me fez chorar ainda mais.

- Então foi por isso que você foi embora cedo da festa certo?

- Sim. Depois daquilo resolvi ir pra casa. Porém eu não podia chegar lá chorando. Fui para uma ´raça me recompor e aí sim fui para casa. Cheguei lá tentando disfarçar ao máximo o choro mas não consegui. Ele ficou enfurecido falando que eu não deveria ter ido a aquele encontro e assim brigamos feio pela primeira vez. Mas o pior veio agora de manhã: ele leu uma matéria na internet falando sobre o dueto e meu novo trabalho que será com Darren...

- (me interrompendo) Você vai trabalhar com Darren de novo?

- Sim, eu vou. (falei em tom de tristeza)

- Tu é doido Christopher Colfer! (gritou em protesto) Trabalhar com Darren depois de tudo que ele te fez...

- Eu sei, mas essa é minha chance de voltar para TV. Eu não posso simplesmente escolher com que quero dividir cena. O pior de tudo será atuar como par romântico dele.

- Ryan quer fazer Klaine de novo?

- Sim, só que bem mais adulto. E Robert não gostou nem um um pouco dessa história e disse pra eu largar essa oportunidade. Eu não quero depender de ninguém mais, quero ser independente. É como se ele quisesse que eu escolhesse entre ele e trabalho.

- Aí não, isso já é chantagem!

- Pois é, e nisso tivemos outra briga. Saí de casa e voltei aquela praça e tive um encontro desagradável...

- Deixa eu adivinhar: Darren? (perguntou ela me interrompendo)

- Sim. Ele chegou lá cheio de perguntas e saí ainda pior daquela discussão. Foi aí que liguei pra você pois sabia que tu me entenderia...

- Por que você não me contou tudo isso antes? Por que você simplesmente sumiu sem deixar rastros? (questionou triste)

- Eu tive vergonha. Acabei chegando ao fundo do poço por causa de um amor que chegava a ser doentio. Eu... (não consegui terminar pois comecei a chorar novamente)

- Vem cá, me abraça. (disse ela abrindo os braços e eu a abraço forte e desabo em lágrimas) Querido, está tudo bem. Não precisa se envergonhar.

- Ash, você promete que esse assunto morre aqui? (pergunto num sussurro)

- Claro, não contarei a ninguém.

Ficamos abraçados por um longo tempo até que eu me afasto limpando as minhas lágrimas.

- Obrigada.

- Não tem de que.

- Eu posso passar a noite aqui... (perguntei)

- Claro querido. Pode ficar o tempo que precisar... Temos que matar as saudades..


	14. Chapter 14

**Darren's POV**

Conversar com Joey sempre me deixa melhor. Ele sempre me aconselha e arruma maneiras de levantar meu astral.

Então decidi que ainda não era a melhor hora para enfrentar a fúria de Mia Swier. Tive que ligar é claro pra casa para avisar pelo menos para Ariel que seu pai ia dormir na casa do tio Joey e que amanhã eu estaria de volta.

Depois de várias partidas de Mário Kart e sessões Harry Potter acompanhadas de biscoitos e banhadas de boa cerveja, vesti um dos pijamas de meu amigo e me ajeitei no sofá para dormir.

Quando eu finalmente consegui pegar no sono comecei a ter um sonho...

* * *

**Narrador POV, sonho**

(Estúdios da Paramount onde se era gravado glee. Darren está correndo para chegar no trailer de Chris. Quando finalmente chega, o rapaz bate na porta porém não obtêm resposta. Então o baixo corre em direção aos estúdios de gravação. No meio de um dos corredores, Darren encontra Lea e Dianna abraçadas em Cory. Os três estavam chorando)

- O que está acontecendo? Onde está Chris? (perguntou nervoso Darren)

- Como você pôde fazer isso com ele? (gritou Lea chorando saindo dos braços de Cory e empurrando Darren contra a parede)

- O que foi que eu fiz? (perguntava o baixo apreensivo e confuso)

- Lea solta ele. Não vai adiantar de nada. (disse Cory fazendo a baixa se afastar)

(Lea abraça novamente o homem alto e os três vão embora. Darren continuava a correr pelos corredores até que encontra Chord e Mark. Ambos estavam chorando e quando percebem a presença do moreno baixo, olham com raiva. Então o loiro avança e dá um soco no rosto de Darren fazendo o baixo cair no chão)

- Como você tem coragem de aparecer aqui? Veio assistir de camarote o sofrimento que causou? (perguntou com raiva o loiro)

- Chord calma. Vamos embora. Não gaste suas palavras com ele. (falou Mark tentando acalmar o amigo)

(Os dois rapazes então saem. Darren consegue se levantar e continua a andar um pouco cambaleante. Depois de caminhar bastante, ele consegue ouvir gritos. Gritos de Chris. O baixo então começa a correr seguindo o som que quanto mais ele andava, mais alto ficava. Ele então vê Naya e Heather saindo de uma sala chorando)

- Seu cafajeste! (grita Naya dando um tapa bem forte no rosto de Darren)

(Então as duas saem correndo. Os gritos de Chris estavam ainda mais altos e, viam da sala que Naya e Heather saíram. O baixo então entrou nela, que era o local onde eram gravadas as cenas na sala do coral em glee. No lugar haviam vários integrantes da produção e parte do elenco antiga série. Ao fundo estava Chris de cabeça abaixada numa cadeira elétrica e ao seu lado estava Mia vestida toda de preto segurando um enorme chicote)

- Ora ora ora, o que temos aqui! Veio assistir o fim de seu querido Chris? (perguntou Mia ironicamente) Veja quem está aqui, viadinho dos infernos! (diz para Chris, levantando a cabeça do castanho)

(Darren fica abismado com o estado de Chris: estava só de cuecas, haviam várias marcas vermelhas e roxas em todo seu corpo, seus olhos estavam super vermelhos, muitas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e seu corpo todo tremia. O castanho olhava suplicante para o moreno. Ao redor as pessoas choravam muito. O baixo então correr para salvar seu "amigo" mas é impedido por uma barreira invisível que o joga para o lado oposto, caindo no chão)

- Tadinho do Darren.. tão indefeso. Tão impotente. Eu só estava por você amor para começar av festa. (anunciava Mia)

- Mia por favor solta ele! (gritava desesperado o moreno sentado no chão)

- Soltar ele pra que Darren? Agora você está com peninha depois de tudo que causou? Você é e sempre foi um fracote. Fez toda a merda com esse pobrezinho e agora implorar para que eu pare? Cadê sei espirito de maldade? (perguntava a mulher num tão maléfico)

- Eu não sou uma pessoa ruim! (grita o baixo com raiva)

- Você não é uma pessoa? Como tem coragem de dizer isso depois de tudo que fez seu cafajeste? Chris só está assim por culpa sua! (grita Ryan Murphy em meio as lágrimas)

- Ouviu querido? Você é igual a mim. Agora vou terminar o trabalho que você começou. Tu quebrou o coraçãozinho dele e eu diminuirei o sofrimento dele... com a morte! (falou a mulher ligando a cadeira elétrica na potência máxima)

(Chris começou a se contorcer e gritar. Darren estava gritando desesperadamente tentando convencer Mia a desligar o aparelho. As pessoas ao redor choravam ainda mais. E a vilã dava a sua risada maléfica. Foi então que o corpo do castanho estava dando sinais de fumaça e a mulher desliga o aparelho. Chris estava morto. O baixo em completo tenta passar a barreira invisível com sucesso. Ele começa a mexer no corpo do castanho, ainda não acreditando no que estava acontecendo)

- Chris fale comigo! Por favor! Eu não posso viver sem você... É tudo minha culpa (continua a mexer no corpo do outro rapaz) Não! (grita ele desesperadamente)

* * *

**Narrador POV- Realidade**

(Darren está gritando e chorando durante seu sono por conta de seu pesadelo)

- Não, Não pode ser! Chris, não! (gritava chorando) Não! (gritou ele muito alto)

(Esse grito fez com Joey acordasse. O rapaz corre até a sala e encontra o baixo gritando coberto de suor. O dono da casa tenta acalmar o amigo)

- Darren acorda! Isso é um pesadelo! Acorda! (chama Joey, agitando o outro rapaz)

(Darren abre os olhos e começa a chorar. Joey o abraça fortemente)

- Calma Darren, foi só um pesadelo. Acabou. Se acalme.

- Ela estava matando ele! E eu não podia fazer nada. (chorava Darren)

- Acabou Darren. Foi só um sonho ruim! (falava Joey)

(E assim Darren continuava a chorar, abraçado em seu amigo. Depois de alguns minutos o baixo consegue se recompor. Joey percebe e se afasta do moreno)

- O que aconteceu nesse sonho? Só me diga se quiser...

- Não! Eu conto. No sonho eu estava nos estúdios de glee procurando Chris e ia no trailer dele e nada. Então corri para dentro indo até os estúdios de gravação. Nos corredores encontrei Lea, Dianna e Cory chorando. Lea avançava em mim falando algo do tipo "Como você teve coragem de fazer isso com ele?". Aí Cory pedia pra ela se acalmar e os três saiam. Continuei a caminhar e me deparei com Chord me dando um soco na cara. Mark que estava junto pedia para o Chord parar e os dois iam embora. Após andar mais, comecei a ouvir os gritos de Chris. (os olhos de Darren se enchem de lágrimas) E daí Naya e Heather saem de uma sala e Nay batia no meu rosto me chamando de cafajeste. Depois disso entrei nessa sala que elas duas saíram Lá tinham várias pessoas chorando e, Chris e Mia num canto. Chris estava sentado numa cadeira elétrica só de cueca e estava todo machucado, e Mia estava toda de preto e segurando um chicote. Ela falava que eu era o grande culpado por Chris está daquele jeito. Eu ficava muito confuso e não entendia, aí Ryan fala a mesma coisa que ela que disse: "Você partiu o coração dele e agora vou terminar o que eu Darren comecei." Daí ela liga a cadeira elétrica e Chris começa a se contorcer e gritar de dor. Fiquei desesperado porque naquela sala tinha uma parede invisível que me impedia de fazer qualquer coisa. Então pouco tempo depois, começou a sair fumaça do corpo dele e Mia desliga o aparelho. Chris estava.. (a voz está ainda mais embargada) morto e eu... comecei a gritar (ele não consegue mais falar por conta do choro)

- E o sonho acabou aí? (perguntou Joey que estava espantado com a história e Darren acena com a cabeça positivamente) E foi assim tão claro o sonho?

- Parecia tão real... (fala com a voz ainda embargada)

- Olha Darren, eu entendo que esse pesadelo foi horrível. Você ficou com medo mas já passou. Acabou. Volte a dormir, tudo bem? (fala tentando acalmar seu amigo)

- Eu tenho medo de sonhar novamente. É muito angustiante...

- Amigo, é difícil ter o mesmo sonho duas vezes na mesma noite. Confie em mim, durma.

- Tentarei, mas não sei se vou conseguir.

- Assim que se fala. Durma que tudo vai ficar bem. (falou se levantando)

- Obrigado mais uma vez Joey.

- Não tem o que agradecer. Agora vá dormir! (mandou o alto começando a caminha até o seu quarto)

- Joey! (grita o baixo fazendo o outro homem interromper a sua caminhada)

- Sim Darren. (vira-se para o amigo)

- Será que esse pesadelo queria me dizer alguma coisa? (questiona Darren)

- Não sei. Talvez seja algo que você tem que descobrir. Boa noite Darren

- Boa noite Joey.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chris' POV**

Finalmente tive coragem de contar para outra pessoa toda a história que passei. A volta de Darren em minha vida fez com que todas as lembranças ruins voltassem e tudo aquilo estava preso na minha garganta novamente. Eu precisava desabafar e foi o que eu fiz.

Depois da hora da verdade, começamos a matar as saudades e colocar a conversa em dia. Foi um bate-papo muito longo já que faziam 6 anos que não nos víamos.

Após isso, pedi para Ash ligar para minha casa avisando para Robert aonde eu estava e nos recolhemos para dormir. Fui dormir no quarto de hóspedes e acabou que meu sono custou para chegar. Quando finalmente consegui dormir, eu estava num sonho...

* * *

**Narrador POV - Sonho**

(Uma casa grande bonita. Chris estava na cozinha fazendo jantar. O rapaz ouve o barulho da porta de entrada se abrindo)

- Chris querido, cheguei! (gritou uma voz masculina, era Darren)

- Estou na cozinha. (grita Chris)

(Darren chega até o castanho dando um selinho rápido. Eles são interrompidos por alguém abraçando suas pernas)

- Ariel querida, a gente vai cair desse jeito. (fala rindo o homem baixo)

(A garota se afasta, assim como os dois homens)

- Papai! (grita a garota caindo nos braços de Chris)

- Oi princesa. Como foi o fim de semana com a sua mãe? (fala o mais alto abraçando a pequena garota)

- Foi legal. (disse ela se afastando)

- Onde está Eric? (perguntou Darren)

- Ele está dormindo... (ouve-se um choro de criança)... Agora não está mais. (diz Chris começando a ir em direção ao quarto)

- Não. Deixa ele comigo ok? (perguntou o moreno)

- Tudo bem. (responde Chris)

(Darren sai caminhando deixando Chris e Ariel na cozinha)

- Papai, o que vamos jantar hoje? (perguntou a garota)

- O seu favorito, spaghetti.

- Oba, estou morrendo de fome! (falou a garota sentando no banco do balcão)

- Primeiro a senhorita vai tomar um banho. (falou o homem mexendo na panela)

- Tá bom! (falou a menina sorrindo)

- Olha quem acordou. (falou Darren chegando com um bebê no colo. Era um garoto muito parecido com Chris: tinha olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos Pelo tamanho, o garotinha tinha mais ou menos um ano de idade)

- Oh meu Deus. Meu príncipe acordou. (falou Chris, fechando a panela e pegando o bebê do colo de Darren)

- Amor assim vai queimar a comida! (alertou o moreno)

- É rapidinho, não vai queimar não. Pode ficar tranquilo. Agora Darren, vai lá dar um banho na Ariel pra jantar. (pede o castanho)

- Ok, você vai ficar com o Eric aqui?

- Claro. Vou colocá-lo no cadeirão! Agora vão! (ordenou o alto)

(Darren e Ariel saem. Chris deixa o bebê no cadeirão enquanto terminava de preparar o jantar e a mamadeira do pequeno. Em pouco tempo, a família senta a mesa e faz sua refeição animadamente. Ao fim do jantar, o baixo foi lavar a louça, a garota está vendo desenho animado e o castanho está dando banho no pequeno Eric. O moreno após terminar sua tarefa, vai até a sala e percebe que sua filha está com sono e a coloca para dormir. Depois Darren caminha até o quarto do bebê e vê seu marido cantando para o garotinho dormir em seu colo. O baixo observa sorrindo a cena)

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways,  
The atmosphere as thrilling here as always_

(Chris ainda não percebe a presença de seu companheiro e continua a cantar. O alto fica surpresa quando uma voz começa a acompanhar a canção: era Darren. O baixo caminhou até chegar perto de seu marido)_  
_

_Feel the early morning madness  
Feel the magic in the making  
Why everything's as if we never said goodbye. _

(Ao fim da canção, o bebezinho já está adormecido. Chris coloca o garoto cuidadosamente na cama e o observa dormindo. Darren envolve seus braços na cintura de seu marido e fica olhando a criança que dormia serenamente)

- Ele é tão lindo, como você. (sussurra o baixo no ouvido do outro)

- Não é a toa que ele é meu filho biológico não é? (brincou o castanho, virando-se para o marido)

- Eu sei. (diz Darren beijando Chris)

(De início, o beijo é calmo e amoroso. Aos poucos tudo fica mais quente...)

- Vamos para o nosso quarto. Não quero acordar o Eric. (fala o alto num sussurro)

(Darren não responde. Apenas interrompe o beijo pegando a mão do outro homem e o conduzindo até o aposento do casal. Depois de finalmente o baixo fecha a porta do quarto, a sessão de beijos recomeçam. Darren envolve seus braços na cintura do alto, enquanto Chris leva suas mãos na mandibula do outro homem. O baixo começa a se movimentar fazendo com que o castanho deitasse na cama. O moreno começa a espalhar beijos pelo pescoço do outro homem)

- Dar-ren. Uhm Darren. (geme Chris)

* * *

**Narrador POV - Realidade**

(Chris acorda num susto. Seu coração bate rapidamente e seu corpo está coberto de suor. Ele senta no sofá respirando profundamente na tentativa de recuperar o fôlego. Após passados 5 minutos, o castanho se levanta e caminha até a cozinha para beber um copo d'água. Chegando lá, o rapaz encontra Ashley, que foi até lá no mesmo intuito)

- Oi Ash. O que faz aqui? Está com insônia? (perguntou o rapaz sentando no banco no balcão)

- Eu só vim beber um copo d'água. E você? (falou ela bebendo um gole de água)

-Também. Me serve um copo por favor. (pede o rapaz)

(Ashley pega um copo, enche-o com água e entrega a Chris. Um silêncio se estabelece no local. Imagens do sonho que acabara de ter passam pela menta do rapaz deixando-o atordoado. A mulher percebe o comportamento diferente de seu amigo)

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? (perguntou ela preocupada)

- Não, não aconteceu nada. Por que está perguntando? (questiona Chris tentando disfarçar)

- É que você está agindo de forma muito estranha. Eu te conheço e não é de hoje. Fale logo! (pede de forma autoritária)

- Promete contar pra ninguém?

- Prometo. Agora conte!

- Bom, eu tive um sonho um pouco estranho. (começa o rapaz) Eu estava numa casa enorme e bonita, mais especificamente na cozinha fazendo comida. Aí a porta se abre trazendo Darren e Ariel para dentro...

- (interrompendo) Espera aí! Darren e Ariel? (pergunta confusa)

- Sim. Aí ele me beijava e eu perguntava a Ariel como foi o fim de semana com a mãe dela. Depois Darren perguntava sobre o Eric...

- (interrompe novamente) Quem é Eric? (pergunta a mulher)

- Ele era meu filho com Darren. (falou o castanho sério)

- Seu filho com com Darren? (fala confusa) Por favor, continue.

- Depois disso, Darren saía e voltava com uma criança muito parecida comigo. Ele era muito fofo. Aí Darren levava a Ariel para tomar banho e eu ficava olhando o pequeno bebê. Depois jantamos e eu fui dar um banho para Eric dormir. Comecei então a cantar para o bebê dormir e Darren chega no quarto começando a me beijar. Nós vamos para o quarto e ele me deita na cama beijando meu pescoço...

- (interrompe) E você transou com ele? (perguntou Ashley curiosa)

- Não. Eu acabei acordando antes que pudesse fazer mais... Ashley, o que você acha desse sonho?

- Depende. Como você se sentia no sonho?

- Não sei... Parecia que eu estava feliz.

- Como se fosse a vida que você sempre sonhou. Certo? (questiona Ashley)

- Sim... Mas eu não entendo. Eu sou muito feliz com Robert, que nunca me fez mal sempre querendo meu bem. Só que no sonho com Darren eu parecia mais feliz. Como posso ficar assim com uma pessoa que me fez sofrer tanto? (choraminga o castanho)

- Chris, esse sonho foi uma representação de sua vida se Darren não tivesse casado com Mia. Mesmo amando muito Robert, no fundo você ainda guarda esse desejo e agora com a volta de Darren na sua vida, aquela coisa que estava apagado volta a acender. (falou a mulher segurando a mão de seu amigo)

- Eu não quero que acenda de novo! (lamentou) Não posso fazer isso! Minha mente e meu coração meio que se contradizem...

- Chris querido, o coração a gente não entende.

- O que eu faço? (pediu o rapaz)

- Olha, eu falaria para você esquecer o vagabundo Darren porque ele te fez sofrer mas não posso mandar em seu coração. Mas pense nas pessoas que te fazem bem... Sei lá, eu não sei o que dizer. Isso é com você Chris.

- Pensarei sobre o assunto.

- Ótimo, agora vamos dormir. (falou a mulher se levantando)

- Vamos. Amanhã tenho que assinar um contrato. (diz Chris se levantando)

- Boa noite Chris.

- Boa noite Ash.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Fala ae gente, mais um capitulo :)**_

_**É curto, mas o final eu achei bem legal. Agora, em todas as minhas fanfics colocarei nas notas finais uma prévia do capitulo seguinte. Sim, eu sou um amor de pessoa **_

_**Enfim, boa leitura.**_

* * *

**Darren's POV**

Felizmente não tive outro pesadelo. Mesmo não dormindo muito bem, foi um alívio a não repetição daquele sonho horrível.

Me levantei e percebi que Joey ainda estava dormindo em seu quarto. Tomei banho e coloquei uma das minhas roupas que meu amigo tem em sua casa. Depois que saí do banheiro, meu telefone começou a tocar: era Michael, meu empresário.

- Alô Darren? (falou ele)

- Oi Michael, tudo bem? (perguntei)

- Sim. Darren, você recebeu o e-mail que te mandei? (perguntou sério)

- E-mail? Que e-mail? (questionei confuso)

- Darren, são os e-mails com as cópias de seu contrato e o roteiro dos dois primeiros capítulos da série. E tem um aviso de que hoje, daqui a pouco, acontecerá a assinatura dos contratos... Aonde exatamente você está?

- Na casa do Joey. Por quê?

- Daqui a meia hora irei te buscar. Ok?

- Tudo bem. Até mais.

- Até.

Fui até a cozinha e preparei meu café. Quando já estava colocando as louças no lava-louças, ouvi a campainha tocando: era meu empresário. Deixei um bilhete de agradecimento e esclarecimento para Joey, que ainda dormia na hora que saí.

No caminho de carro acabei me dando conta do seguinte: eu estava prestes a ver Chris novamente.

* * *

**Chris' POV**

Acordei de um sono bem tranquilo. Nesse momento, Ashley que já estava acordada e fazendo o café da manhã, me deu uma muda de roupas minhas que eu trazia quando passava noites na sua casa. Entrei no banheiro tomando um banho rápido e me vesti com aquelas roupas que por incrível que pareça ainda cabiam em mim depois de todos esses anos. Tomei café, me despedi de Ash e entrei no meu carro partindo em direção ao escritório.

No caminho, acabei me lembrando que infelizmente terei que ver Darren. Droga!

* * *

**Narrador POV**

(Darren e Michael são os primeiros a chegar. Os dois homens esperam numa sala a chegada de Ryan Murphy com os executivos da HBO e Chris com sua empresária. Passam-se minutos até que Ryan chega acompanhado dos empresários da emissora)

- Bom dia Darren. ( fala Ryan cumprimentando Darren num aperto de mão) Bom dia Michael. (repete o mesmo gesto)

- Bom dia Ryan. (Darren e Michael falam ao mesmo tempo)

- Darren e Michael, esses são John e Freddy. Eles são executivos da HBO. (os homens se cumprimentam rapidamente)

- Vamos entrando. Esperamos Chris e sua empresária lá dentro. (falou Murphy)

(Os cinco homens entram na sala e conversam um pouco até que Chris e sua empresária Alla chegam)

- Bom dia gente. Desculpem-me o atraso. (falou o rapaz entrando no recinto)

- Olá Chris, não há problemas. (falou Ryan se levantando e apertando a mão de Colfer e sua empresária) Esses são os empresários da emissora, John e Freddy.

- Prazer. (fala Chris cumprimentando os dois homens e se sentando na cadeira)

- Vamos começar a reunião. (começou um dos empresários, John) Ryan chegou com esse projeto e gostamos muito dessa série. Achamos que com certeza iremos obter muito sucesso com ela. Então perguntamos a ele quem seriam as pessoas que poderiam fazer Cameron e Damon com louvor, e foi dito o nomes de vocês. Assistimos cenas de vocês em glee e percebemos que Ryan apostou bem e de que daria muito certo a repetição dessa parceria. (finalizou o empresário)

- Mas temos que saber se vocês dois estão realmente dispostos a fazer isso. Let's Dance é bem diferente, comparando com glee. É uma série bem mais adulta, pesada e com cenas picantes. Darren, Chris, vocês querem mesmo fazer isso? (questionou Freddy)

- Sim. (falou rapidamente Chris)

- Sim. (respondeu logo depois Darren)

(Então eles discutem sobre todas as cláusulas do contrato. A reunião dura mais de 2 horas e termina com Darren e Chris assinando os papeis. No final, Ryan e os executivos se despedem e vão embora. Quando Chris está prestes a voltar pra casa , ele é interrompido antes de entrar no elevador)

- Chris espera! (grita Darren)

- O que você quer? (pergunta Chris irritado, virando-se frente a frente do outro homem)

- Chris, eu quero falar com você. Por favor, me dê uma chance para...

- (interrompendo o outro homem) Chance? Chance pra que? Para ouvir aquela mesma conversa de perdão? Já está parecendo disco arranhado! Estou farto disso! (fala alto com raiva)

- Por favor Chris, eu estou tão arrependido. Me perdoe, por favor! (suplicou o moreno)

- Perdoar? Depois de tudo que me fez passar, você acha que é fácil perdão? (falou o castanho magoado, dando de costas para o baixo)

- Eu te fiz sofrer tanto assim? (questionou Darren fazendo Chris parando de andar)

- (vira-se) Você não imagina o quanto.

* * *

_**Torta de Climão**_

_**Você verá no próximo capitulo de Everybod Hurts:**_

_**"-Pra evitar esses problemas, proponho que nossa relação seja totalmente profissional. (pediu Chris)**_

_**- Eu aceito. Não podemos deixar a nossa vida pessoal influenciar em nossos personagens. (concordou Darren)"**_

_**Até mais gente :)**_


End file.
